Redemption Days: A Second Chance at Love
by Willgod78
Summary: Makoto Itou is given a second chance from the gods to go back to the beginning and prevent certain events from happening again, with a completely different personality, will he understand what true love is or will he go back to his lecherous ways, there may be spoilers in this, so be warned
1. Chapter 1: Makotos Judgment

**After the events of episode 12 in which Makoto was stabbed to death by his scorned lover Sekai**

"Man, where the fuck am I?, the last thing I remember was getting stabbed by Sekai," Makoto thought as he walked through the depths of darkness and hell and walked to a massive gate that opened up, but waiting there were two gods inside the gate

"Who are you ?" Makoto asked seeming confused

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves, I am Eros, the god of lust and love and this lady here is my mother Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty and it appears that you are here because of the sins you committed in your love life, Makoto Itou" Eros explained

"What sins?, what am I even doing here?" Makoto asked

"Well truth be told, you were killed by one of the girls you were close to, and well since you cheated with several different girls, you`re in hell now as punishment" Aphrodite explained

"I didn`t mean anything of that sort" Makoto denied even though deep down he still remembered everything that had happened before this

"Good grief, do we really have to explain all of your sins" Eros replied seeming annoyed

"Guess we do, he doesn`t realize the consequences of what he`s done" Aphrodite added as she snapped her fingers and all of the past was shown and revealed to Makoto and the gods

"Well, let`s go from the start, you started out okay, just a typical high school who fell in love with the pretty girl Kotonoha, oh she was quite beautiful" Aphrodite explained

"Yeah she was pretty and had some big tits," Makoto said, but then received a slap from Aphrodite, who was annoyed by his words

"But rather than stay with her even though she wanted to be with you, you became a douchebag and cheated on her with different girls including the girl who helped you get closer to her, Sekai was it, why couldn`t it just be Kotonoha for you?, you didn`t need anyone else to be happy" Aphrodite asked

"Well the thing is I felt with Kotonoha was that the way we were going, our relationship wasn`t gonna go anywhere and as everyone knows high school boys have hormones and get horny at this age" Makoto tried to explain

"But why didn`t you tell Kotonha that you wanted to end this relationship and let her off easy rather than what you caused her" Eros added as he showed Makoto the result of him going behind her back with Sekai as Makoto saw how Kotonoha`s personality changed from being sweet to borderline yandere

"My god, she became like that because of something that small?" Makoto asked

"Precisely, your lack of communication and responsibility caused all of this including her getting raped by your own best friend, standing back and not doing anything to help those important to you out of fear isn`t noble, that`s just being a complete pussy to yourself and them" Aphrodite explained

"I guess that makes sense, maybe I should I have been there for Kotonoha," Makoto thought, "but what else was wrong?" Makoto asked still being oblivious

"Well, let`s present exhibit A" Eros said in which he showed all the times he tried to have sex with Sekai and touch her in sexual ways

"Exhibit B" Eros added which showed him having sex with Setsuna

"Exhibit C" which showed him having sex with Otome

"And lastly Exhibit D which showed Kotonoha still in love with him even after everything he had put her through", now that last exhibit shows how much of a scumbag you are, taking advantage of a kind girl," Eros said

"Wow, this is what was happening this whole time?" Makoto asked

"Yes, you should have noticed that this was happening this whole time and all of this led to this happening in which she shows the scene in which Sekai stabs him to his death, all of this could have been avoided and you could have been happy with Kotonoha, but instead you let your libido make all your decisions, do you understand now? you need to make decisions that are right and not just for your selfish needs" Aphrodite explained

"There`s no point in telling me this now, I`m fucking dead anyways" Makoto replied

"Well yes, you`re in hell now, but you need to answer this question and think this through, do you want a second chance to live and fix your wrongs or would you rather stay in hell and rot here?" Aphrodite asked him

"I don`t know about this mother, it would seem that if we just give him a second chance, he`ll just be a horndog again and cheat" Eros replied as he didn`t quite feel that Makoto was gonna change

"Now now, Eros, I think we should let the boy decide what he wants" Aphrodite explained

"A second chance huh?" Makoto thought, "but it`s likely that if I am brought back to the world then that means having to stay with one girl and no fooling around with around girls, but I don`t wanna stay here for eternity" he thought, "maybe I should change my personality and stop being an ass for once

"All right Aphrodite, I`ll take up your offer to give me a second chance" Makoto replied

"Smart choice, but before we get to that, I`ll have to give you a test to prove your loyalty and that you can be trusted to make the right choice, follow me" Aphrodite explained as they walked up the stairs to a temple

* * *

**Temple of Love and Purity**

"Alright what are we doing here?" Makoto asked as they arrived inside the temple

"You`ll see" Aphrodite replied as she snapped her finger and suddenly the girls that Makoto had wronged suddenly appeared

"These are the girls that you have committed your sins with, do you have anything to say to them? the stage is yours" Aphrodite asked

"Yes I do" Makoto replied as he walked up to Kotonoha, "Listen, I`m sorry for causing you all this trouble, I`m gonna make things right as I should have just stayed with you all along when I get a chance everything to be alright," he said while hugging Kotonoha

"Makoto-Kun," Kotonoha said with tears in her eyes

"And what about me?" Sekai asked

"Listen, you and I should`ve never gotten together, your goal was to help me and Kotonha get closer to each other, why would you try and get in our relationship?" Makoto asked

"I was jealous of you two, I was in love with you the whole time" Sekai answered back

"I know that, but now I`ve realized that there can only be one girl for me and that`s Kotonha, so let`s drop this love charade with each other and forget it ever happened" Makoto replied back

"Did you forget about us?" said Otome and Setsuna

"No, I didn`t, I shouldn`t have hooked up with you guys, truth is I lusted for sex only and that`s why I had sex with both of you not out of love, but rather my own lust" Makoto confessed

"You`re a scumbag!" both Otome and Setsuna

"Yes I know that now I`m repenting for this and I plan to restore the order between us" Makoto explained

"Well done, you`ve passed the test," Aphrodite said while clapping her hands

"This was the test? what was the purpose of bringing them here?" Makoto asked

"The reason for this was to see if you could be faithful and honest to yourself and the girls and by telling each girl what you truly thought and telling the truth, it showed that there`s a chance that you`ve changed" Aphrodite explained

"Nice, so now that I`ve passed the test, what happens now?" Makoto asked

"Now that you have passed this test, I must give you a seal before you are transported back to your world to the very beginning of before these events happen so how the rest of your life plays out is up to you" Aphrodite explained

"So this is basically a time reset" Makoto replied

"Precisely, this is your chance to prevent your death from happening, Eros, bring me the seal, the boy is ready" Aphrodite commanded

* * *

**Eros went into a door in the temple and came out with a bowl of holy water and blood**

"I`m going to apply the seal, it may burn for a bit as this is an angel`s mark and it won`t react well to someone who was sent to Hell for their actions" Aphrodite explained as she put the seal on with blood and the holy water which caused Makoto to feel some pain as the holy water burned

"Now that the seal`s been applied, the seal will stay with you when you are returned back to your world and any attempts to cheat on your partner will cause the seal to activate and cause nasty pain, am I clear?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes Ma`am" Makoto replied

"In that case, Eros, open the portal" Aphrodite commanded

**With a snap of his fingers, a mysterious portal opened up**

"Enter this portal, it`ll take you back into time to the very beginning" Aphrodite explained

"Alright then, I guess I better get going then," Makoto said as he walked into the portal

"Wait one more thing, have confidence in yourself and follow the right path, don`t fall back to the path that got you here," Eros said to Makoto as he was leaving

"Yeah, thanks I`ll keep that in mind," Makoto said as he left Hell while bidding farewell to Eros and Aphrodite

**After the portal closed Aphrodite and Eros were still left**

"Mother, do you think Makoto Itou will make the right choice?" Eros asked Aphrodite

"It`s hard to say, it is up to the boy whether or not he`ll succeed and live a clean love life where he doesn`t have women troubling him, but we`ll just have to see" Aphrodite replied

"Yeah, that'll be interesting," Eros thought

"If you`re so worried how it`ll turn out, why don`t you go and follow him to make sure he doesn`t fall down the same path" Aphrodite proposed

"I don`t know, what`s in it for me," Eros asked

"I`ll provide you with a harem full of the most beautiful goddesses," Aphrodite said hoping to bribe him into going

"Alright deal," Eros said as he jumped into a portal after Makoto

"Makoto Itou good luck to you in your path to redemption," Aphrodite thought as both were gone

**Back to Makoto**

"Ahhh!" Makoto screamed as he was being transported through the dimensions back to his world

"A second chance huh?" Makoto thought as he saw the portal to his old life was approaching

"Maybe I`ll try not to fuck this up," Makoto said as he entered the portal to be a fresh start in his life

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it`s gonna be a fun ride seeing how this second chance plays out, feel free to post a review of any ideas that you may have and I`ll listen to your opinions until then, see you in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Approach

**Makoto has been transported back to his world after being given a second chance from the gods in exchange, he must go back and fix his mistakes now he is back at the very beginning before he had met anyone**

"Huh, where am I?, why am I back in my house and bed," Makoto thought but was interrupted by a voice

"About damn time you woke up," said the voice which was Eros who had followed him

"Eros, what the hell are you doing here?, I thought that I left Hell and that all I had to do was to promise I would fix things up," Makoto asked seeming surprised

"Yes, that`s true, but I have been assigned by the gods to monitor you to make sure you don`t fuck up or try anything funny, you lecher, by the way only you can see me, so when you`re talking to me people might think you`re talking to yourself" Eros explained

"Aww, now I gotta be watched on my every move, that`s bullshit!" Makoto cried in despair

"Well, maybe you should have thought twice before you cheated on all those girls, as they say, karma`s a bitch" Eros replied with a laugh

"Makoto, breakfast is ready, get down here, you don`t want to be late for your first day of school" called out Makoto`s mother from downstairs

"Yeah, I`ll be down in a sec" Makoto replied as he got ready for school

**Enter Moeko Itou, Makoto`s mother**

"Anyways, I`ll be working late, as usual, the hospital is gonna be busy today, so I left dinner in the fridge so just heat it up before you eat it," Moeko said as she left the house

"Yeah, all right" Makoto replied as he ate his breakfast

"Wow, so it seems that you don`t really have your parents in your life," Eros said as he watched Makoto eat

"Yeah, my mom left my father after he cheated on her and he got custody of my younger sister, so it`s just me and my mother and she works a lot, anyways explain what the fuck is going on here?" Makoto asked as he finished up breakfast

"Well with the second chance, the girls you cheated with no longer have a memory of you and this will be like meeting them for the first time again" Eros explained

"So basically I hit a reset button" Makoto replied

"Precisely, you have a clean slate now, but remember the seal planted on you will keep you in check as it will shock you every time you try something unfaithful" Eros explained

"Ahh shit, I forgot about that" Makoto said as he looked at his arm and the seal was there

"Anyways, finish up, you don`t want to be late" Eros said to Makoto while pointing at the clock

"Shit I gotta go," Makoto said as he rushed to grab his bag and locked the door behind him

**On the train to school**

"So no one will remember anything that happened before?" Makoto asked

"Right, so even if you run into Kotonoha on the train, she won`t remember you as now you two have never met" Eros explained, "speaking of the devil, here she comes"

**As the train stopped a familiar face entered the train, it was Kotonoha, but she didn`t notice Makoto even though she walked past him and sat down while reading a book**

"See what I mean, she has no memory of you," said Eros

"If that`s the case, then what about Sekai and the others?" Makoto asked

"The same, they don`t have any memory of you" Eros replied

"Is that so?, man this is gonna be a long trip " Makoto thought as he leaned back on the train door and took a picture of Kotonha as well he wanted to keep a picture of a beautiful girl on his phone

**Sakakino High School 8:45 am**

"Well, we`re here," Makoto thought as he walked through the gate to check his class assignment

"Anyways, if I remember correctly, the first person you meet that caused this domino effect in the past was Sekai, you`re still going to meet her, but you need to take a different approach with dealing with her or the same thing will happen again" Eros explained

"Yeah I guess," Makoto thought as he took his seat from his assignment as class was about to start and pulled out his phone, but then a familiar face came up to him

"Hi there, my name is Sekai Saionji, we`ll be sitting next to each other in this class, I hope we can get along," said Sekai

"Yeah, let`s get along then" Makoto replied while shaking her hand, "man let`s see how things play out this time," he thought

**After Class and Lunchtime**

"Yo Makoto, what`s up," said a familiar voice approaching Makoto

"Taisuke, bro how you doing?" Makoto replied

"Nothing much bro, I noticed that you were talking with Sekai, she`s a babe you know right?" Taisuke said as well he was perverted

"Yeah, I guess," Makoto thought

"Makoto, hey," said Sekai as she came up to the two

"Hey, what`s up?" Makoto replied

"There`something that I wanna talk to you about, can I borrow you for a second?" Sekai asked

"Yeah sure, I`ll see you later Taisuke," Makoto said as he left

"Makoto, you lucky bastard!" Taisuke yelled as he clenched his fist in jealously

**Rooftop at school**

"Sekai, how do you have a key to the rooftop? you know it`s off-limits to students right?" Makoto asked

"Well, I am the head of the astronomy club and it`s always nice to look at stars from the rooftop, wouldn`t you say, but back to the subject, are you in love with Kotonoha from class 4?" Sekai asked

"No, I don`t know what you`re talking about" Makoto replied while trying to hide the fact that it was true

"Oh come on, I saw you staring at her while she was looking at the class list, you don`t need to lie about it" Sekai replied with a mischevious grin

"All right fine, so what if I like her?" Makoto replied back

"I`ve got something good to show you," Sekai said as she pulled out her phone with a selfie of her and Kotonha

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Makoto asked trying to reach for the phone

"I introduced myself to her during gym class, I got her contact info and got to know her better" Sekai replied

"Aww sweet, slide me the number then," said Makoto

"No can do, you gotta get the contact info yourself," said Sekai teasing him

"Alright, what are you getting at?" Makoto asked

"Honestly, you should just go up to her and introduce yourself to herself, shoot your shot with her and don`t be afraid to miss, I`ll even help set you two up" Sekai proposed

"Why would you even want to help me even though we just met?" Makoto asked

"I want to help you out because I think that you can help Kotonoha out as she doesn`t have many friends and isn`t social and don`t you want a girlfriend?" Sekai asked

"Well I do, but I don`t know how to go about it" Makoto replied

"No problem, I`ll talk with Kotonoha tonight and we all can have lunch together" Sekai explained

"Alright then, man I just hope this doesn`t turn into a fuck up" Makoto replied

* * *

**The Next Day at Lunchtime**

"Makoto, let`s get going, Kotonoha`s waiting for us on the rooftop" Sekai said to Makoto as they walked out of class

"Shit, you deadass?" Makoto asked

"Yep, let`s go, don`t be such a wimp" Sekai replied as she dragged Makoto up to the rooftop

"I`m not ready yet!" Makoto screamed as he was being dragged to the rooftop where he saw Kotonoha waiting for them

"Oh uh hi" Makoto stuttered out as he tried to compose himself

"Uh hello to you too" Kotonoha replied anxiously

"Hey Kotonha, I brought him here like I promised," Sekai said to Kotonoha, "go ahead introduce yourself," Sekai said to Makoto as she gave him a hard slap on the back

"Ahh, yeah my name`s Makoto Itou, nice to meet you," Makoto said nervously

"Nice to meet you, my name`s Kotonoha Katsura" Kotonha replied

"Oh would you look at the time I gotta get going," Sekai said, but in reality, she wanted to give them time alone

"Wait where are you going?" Makoto asked

"I just realized that I have club work to do, good luck," Sekai said as she ran downstairs leaving the rooftop but ran into a friend on the way

"Are you okay with things the way they are?" asked Setsuna Kiyora, Sekai`s best friend

"Yeah everything`s fine, I`m just helping Makoto out by introducing him to a girl he`s interested in" Sekai replied

"Are you sure you don`t have feelings for him yourself?" Setsuna asked

"That`s crazy talk, I don`t have feelings for him, we`re just good friends," Sekai said as she left the scene

"Sometimes I worry for this girl," Setsuna said as she shook her head and left the scene

**Back to Makoto`s side**

"That damn bitch!, hey Eros help me out bro" Makoto pleaded

"No can do bro, you gotta do this on your own" Eros replied while ironically reading a porn magazine

"Damn it, what do I do now?" Makoto thought, but his thought was interrupted by Kotonha

"Here, I made some sandwiches for us, have a try Makoto-Kun," Kotonoha said as she offered a sandwich to him

"Yeah thanks," Makoto said as he took a bit from the sandwich, but got an unusual taste that caused him to frown

"Is it bad?" Kotonoha asked noticing the frown

"Nah, it`s fine, I`ll have another or all of them" Makoto replied as he tried to finish all the sandwiches to not hurt Kotonoha`s feelings, but with that much food in his mouth, he was bound to nearly choke

"Makoto-Kun, here have some tea," Kotonoha said as she noticed that he was choking

"Yeah, thanks," Makoto said as he chugged the tea down to wash down the sandwiches

**After that moment, both of them sat next to each other in silence and Makoto wasn`t sure how to break the ice**

"Damn so I guess that in the past I was a complete asshole to her, I gotta take a different approach with her," Makoto thought, "So since we just met, why don`t you tell me a bit about yourself?" Makoto asked

"Sure, I`m kinda new around this part as I just moved here with my family and don`t know this place well" Kotonoha replied

"Oh really, why don`t I show you around, are you free this weekend?" Makoto asked

"Uh yeah, I don`t have any plans for this weekend" Kotonoha replied

"Sounds good, we don`t we meet up at the park on Saturday at 10:00 am" Makoto proposed

"So it`s a date then?" Kotonoha asked

"Sure why not?"Makoto replied

"Wait, we should take each other`s contact numbers" Kotonoha proposed as she gave him her contact

"Yeah, we should" Makoto replied as he gave her his number as the bell rang signaling the end of lunchtime

"We better get going, we don`t want to be late" Kotonoha said as they got ready to head to class

"So I`ll see you on Saturday then?" Makoto asked

"Yeah, see you then" Kotonoha replied as she gave Makoto a goodbye hug

"Wow, wait to smooth talk kid, see what you can do when you`re not an asshole," Eros said to Makoto

"Yeah I guess," Makoto thought as he ran into Sekai in the hallway

"Hey, how`d it go champ?" Sekai asked

"It went good, I got her number and we`re going on a date this Saturday" Makoto replied

"That`s what I`m talking about, good work, do you have an idea of what the date`s gonna look like?" Sekai asked

"Yeah, I`ll just take her around town since she`s new around the area" Makoto replied

"Sounds like a plan, let`s get to class before we`re late," Sekai said as she headed into class

"Alright, I`m off to a great start, now I just gotta keep my promise and be a good boyfriend to Kotonoha," Makoto thought as he clenched his fist hoping to keep this promise

**Next chapter may be posted sometime this week, remember to feel free to leave a review or any feedback on this work, see you guys then**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Date

**Saturday Morning Makoto`s Apartment**

"Hey bro, wake up did you forget about your date with Kotonoha?" Eros said to Makoto

"Oh shit, I completely forgot, can`t be late," Makoto said as he rushed out of bed and scrambled to get ready

"Breakfast is ready for you, and I left you 9,000 yen on the table for the date so that you make a good impression on this girl," Moeko said as she left for work

"Yeah, thanks, Mom, this is quite a lot of money, wonder what I`ll do with it?" Makoto thought as he changed and got ready to leave

"Hmm, beats me, get going though, you`re gonna be late

"You`re right, let`s run," Makoto said as he locked the door and dashed to the park

**At the Park**

"Made it on time" Makoto thought as he sat on a park bench

"Yeah, but you might wanna wipe the sweat off of you" Eros pointed out

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out, but why`d you tell me to leave the book at home?" Makoto asked

"Because the book is a pile of shit, it`s not going to work, it`s better if you`re just yourself" Eros explained as Kotonoha walked up to Makoto

Sorry, I`m late, were you waiting long?" Kotonoha asked

"Nah, not really, why don`t we get going then" Makoto replied

"Sure," Kotonoha said as they walked together

**At the bookstore**

"So you wanted to come to here first?" Makoto asked

"Oh yes, you see I love reading" Kotonoha replied as she took a book from a shelve and began reading it

"All right, take your time then," Makoto said as he walked around the bookstore, but stumbled upon a rather graphic magazine

"Wow, look at those tits and ass," Makoto said

"I`ll say, damn she thick" Eros chimed in

"Makoto-Kun," Kotonoha said as she came up to Makoto who was well too distracted by sexy women to notice that she had seen what he was reading

"Oh Kotonoha" Makoto replied as he saw Kotonoha`s expression which looked like a smile, but more like disappointment

"Aww shit bro, we might be fucked," Eros said to Makoto

"Might`ve been nice if you gave me a forewarning " Makoto thought back to Eros as they left the bookstore

**At the arcade**

"Oh I really want that plushie," Kotonoha said as she tried to win the crane machine

"Here you want one?" Makoto asked as he was carrying multiple plushies as well Makoto is surprisingly good with machines

"Uh sure" Kotonoha replied

"I don`t know if showing off`s a good sign," Eros said to Makoto

**Lunchtime**

"Here I got us some food," Makoto said as he was carrying a tray full of cakes

"Oh uh thanks" Kotonoha replied

"What`s up with her?" Makoto thought as they ate

**After their date 7:00 pm**

"Today was fun wasn`t it?" Makoto asked

"Yes, it was" Kotonoha replied as she got off her stop

"So I`ll see you tomorrow?" Makoto asked

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Kotonoha said as the doors to the subway closed

"Damn well that was disappointing, I tried acting like a true gentleman and she still didn`t seem to enjoy, what am I doing wrong," Makoto thought

"Listen, kid, relationships like this take time and patience, what you think on the first date, you`re gonna get pussy easily, naw it doesn`t work that way" Eros explained

"Huh, maybe this is why my past turned into this with impatience, can I really keep this promise?" Makoto thought as impatience was starting to get to him

* * *

**Makoto`s apartment**

"I`m home," Makoto said as he entered the door

"Oh welcome home" Moeko replied

"You`re home, I thought you were gonna work late as usual" Makoto replied sounding a bit surprised

"No, there weren`t as many patients today, so I came home early today, so how`d the date go?" Moeko asked

"Could`ve been better, I didn`t even get a kiss" Makoto replied

"Geez, you and always wanting affection from girls, you`re just like your father who banged every female he saw, can you be reasonable whenever it comes to this?" Moeko replied a bit annoyed

"I guess not" Makoto replied as he grabbed a drink from the fridge and headed up to his room

**The Next Day at School**

"Hey champ, what`s going on?, you don`t look so good" Eros pointed out as Makoto looked more sluggish than usual

"Well, the date from yesterday and its outcome kept me up all night" Makoto responded with his head down but was woken up by Sekai

"Hey Makoto, how`d the date go yesterday?" Sekai asked

"Went alright, but it seemed that Kotonoha wasn`t even enjoying our date" Makoto replied glumly

"Well, that`s to be expected, you guys don`t really know each other" Sekai explained

"Yeah, but I didn`t expect us not to go anywhere" Makoto replied

"Why don`t you confess your feelings to her, it might clear up the rift between you and her" Sekai proposed

"Might not be a bad idea, I should probably talk to her after school" Makoto thought

**After School**

"Alright gotta find Kotonoha," Makoto thought as he headed towards Class 4 where Kotonoha might be, but ran into a familiar face

"Oh if it isn`t Makoto, what`s up?" said Otome Katou, Makoto`s childhood friend

"Hey Otome, I was just wondering if you knew where Kotonoha went?" Makoto asked

"Oh Kotonoha?, I think she was leaving to go to her meeting" Otome replied

"Got it, thanks Otome," Makoto said as he ran to the stairs. "what does Kotonoha have to do with Makoto?" Otome thought as she went back into the classroom

"Where could she be?" Makoto thought as he ran, but luckily he saw Kotonoha heading up a flight of stairs and stopped her just in time

"Hey, Kotonoha can we talk?" Makoto asked

"What is it Makoto-Kun?" Kotonoha asked

"So I know that our date yesterday didn`t go so well, so I thought that we could have dinner over at my place and get to know each other better, would you like that?" Makoto asked as he handed her a piece of paper with the address to his apartment

"Sorry I have to go to my board meeting and I have curfew" Kotonoha replied while leaving to her meeting

"Fuck!, I can`t win anything can I?" Makoto yelled, but Sekai had seen the whole thing unfold

* * *

**Makoto`s apartment 4:50 pm**

"Finally home," Makoto said as he plopped down on the couch from carrying the groceries and food for the dinner date

"Makoto, you`re really going through with this, what if she doesn`t show up?" Eros asked

"If she doesn`t then it's whatever, I`ll just eat good tonight, leave some food for my mom and that`ll be that" Makoto explained as he got the food on the counter to prepare it

"So what are preparing then?" Eros asked

"We got Hamburg steak with broccoli, rice, and egg along with some shrimp pasta and karrage and lastly some ice cream for dessert" Makoto explained

"I thought this was for 2 people, not for a competitive athlete" Eros replied

"I know, but you gotta set a good example to the lady," Makoto said as he put on an apron

"Alright do your thing then," Eros said as he watched Makoto cook

**After the board meeting**

"Heading home?" Sekai asked as she saw Kotonoha leaving

"Yeah" Kotonoha replied

"Did something happen between you and Makoto?" Sekai asked

"No, it`s nothing like that" Kotonoha replied

"Come on, with that expression on your face something did happen, why don`t you tell me what happened" Sekai replied

"Alright, I`ll tell you," Kotonoha said

**After a few minutes of conversation between the two**

"I see, so you had no idea how to handle the date," Sekai said

"Well, the truth is that I`m afraid of men because of my big chest" Kotonoha replied

"You`re insecure about your chest?" Sekai said while looking at her chest

"Yes, I don`t have many friends due to this and most of the girls bully me because of this" Kotonoha explained

"That sounds terrible, but did you and Makoto make up?" Sekai asked

"Well he tried to invite me over to his place for dinner, but I declined his invitation" Kotonha replied

"I think he invited you over so that he could understand you more and the truth is he wants to be there for you" Sekai explained

"You think so?" Kotonoha replied

"It`s also important to consider his feelings as relationships succeed when both sides understand each other" Sekai added

"But even if I open up to him, will he accept me?" Kotonoha replied

"Makoto will understand, I`m sure of it, he may be an idiot at times, but he needs someone like you to keep him in check, why don`t you go over to him?" Sekai proposed

"I guess it wouldn`t hurt to go meet him, he`s a nice guy after all," Kotonoha thought, "all right I`m going to go see Makoto-Kun she said as she left

"Go get em Kotonoha, these two make a cute couple, ahh love," Sekai thought as she left

**Makoto`s Apartment** **7:00 pm**

"Finally finished," Makoto said as he took off the apron

"Wow, you really outdid yourself this time," Eros said as he saw all the food on the table

"All right all that`s left is for her to show up, I hope she shows up though," Makoto thought but luck be on his side he heard a ring on his door and went to the door

"Makoto-Kun," said Kotonoha as she was out of breath from running to his apartment

"Kotonoha, come in you must be tired from all the running" Makoto said as he took a towel and handed it to her

"I was worried that I had messed things up between us so I got here as fast as I could," Kotonoha said as she wiped herself off

"Anyways, you must be hungry from the meeting, let`s eat then shall we?" Makoto said as they sat down

**During Dinner**

"Wow this is good, I didn`t know you could cook so well," Kotonoha said as she tried the steak

"Yeah, I live with just my mother so I had to learn how to do housework and cooking" Makoto responded

"Oh I see, it must be tough living by yourself at times," Kotonoha said as they finished up dinner

"Nah not really, it gives me some freedom, anyways I`ll get dessert," Makoto said as he got up, but was stopped by Kotonoha

"Kotonoha?" Makoto asked seeming a bit confused

"It`s just not fair, you`re such a great boyfriend, but I`m a girlfriend who doesn`t have anything good to my name" Kotonoha replied

"Kotonoha.." Makoto said in an attempt to calm her down

"Would you like a girl who`s clumsy and can`t cook?" Kotonoha asked

"Of course not, I love you the way you are" Makoto replied boldly

"Really you mean that" Kotonoha replied back

"100 percent, the truth is I was in love with you this whole time, but I didn`t say anything because I was afraid you`d see me in a different way and I want to be there by your side" Makoto responded back

"Makoto-Kun," Kotonoha said while leaning closer to Makoto, "the truth is I want to understand you better and I`ll do my best to make you happy" Kotonoha added as she leaned in and kissed Makoto in the lips

"So I guess that means we`re dating officially," Makoto said after the kiss

"Yes and to understand you better, I`m going to be the one who`s going to be giving you dessert for preparing me dinner," Kotonoha said

"That sounds nice, why don`t we go into my room then" Makoto proposed

"All right then," Kotonoha said as Makoto took her hand and they went into Makoto`s room and let`s just say that they made out and learned something about each other

"Wow, this is getting steamy, we better end this chapter before things get steamy," Eros said as he watched what was unfolding

**Next chapter will be posted this week, any reviews are welcomed, see you in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Part-Time Job

**Makoto`s Apartment**

"Geez Mom, can`t you at least sleep in your own room instead of laying on the table to sleep?" Makoto asked as he saw his mother sleeping on the table

"Oh Makoto, I`m sorry about this, working in the hospital for long hours has been tiring me lately" Moeko replied groggily

"Think about your health for a second, you can`t possibly work like this for the rest of your life," Makoto said expressing concern

"What other choice do we have?, your father is no longer with us, so I`m the only one in the family providing the income" Moeko replied

"I`ve been thinking, maybe I should get a job if this is starting to tire you" Makoto proposed

"You most certainly will not, you are to go to school and find a good job there, you`re not going to work at such a young age" Moeko replied

"Hang on, you didn`t let me finish, by finding a job I meant part-time like after school or on weekends or days that I have off" Makoto explained

"Oh, I guess that won`t be a problem depending on what you`re doing" Moeko replied

"I was thinking sometime that suits me like working in a restaurant" Makoto responded

"That`s not a bad idea, you`ve always been good at cooking and chores, so you should be able to find something there" Moeko responded

"The question is where am I gonna find a job?" Makoto thought

* * *

**Metropolitan Area**

"Where am I gonna work?" Makoto thought as he walked around the city

"Find something that suits you," Eros said as Makoto stopped in front of a restaurant

"The Radish, if I remember correctly, my father would mention this place a lot saying that it meant a lot to him," Makoto thought, but his thought was interrupted from a sign outside the door

"It says they`re looking for a chef that can work part-time in the new booth area they opened up, this might fit your profile," Eros said to Makoto

"You this might not be such a bad idea," Makoto thought as he walked inside the restaurant

**"Inside the Radish**

"Welcome, table for one?" asked a waitress

"I was actually going to ask about the help wanted sign outside the door and who to speak to" Makoto replied

"Ah, you`re interested in the new position, I`ll take you to my manager, she`s the one you should speak to," said the waitress as she took Makoto to the manager`s office

"Ms. Saionji, I`ve brought in a client who`s interested in the new position," said the waitress as she knocked

"Ms. Saionji?, that name sounds like someone I know," Makoto thought

"Well send him in then" Ms. Saionji directed as Makoto entered the office

**Enter Youko Saionji, the manager of Radish **

"Why hello, welcome," Youko said with a smile

"Oh uh, it`s nice to meet you Ms. Saionji," Makoto said as he bowed down, "damn she`s so young and not to mention, those tits are huge," Makoto thought

"Hey, make eye contact and less staring at the boobs" Eros directed

"So, what qualifications do you have?" Youko asked

"Well, I excel in culinary arts as I often have to cook for myself as my mother works long hours during the day so I think I would fit in this job" Makoto explained

"You`re quite young to have an interest in working as a chef, is there a particular reason why you want to work here?" Youko asked

"Well the truth is I worry about my mother`s health, so I thought that by taking a job, I could put less pressure on my mother to work in order to provide income" Makoto explained

"Interesting a family-first guy, not to mention he`s kinda cute," Youko thought, "alright when it comes to hiring chefs, I will have them cook up several dishes to see if they meet my criteria, the same applies to you, why don`t you go into the kitchen and prepare some of your signature dishes with the ingredients there and report back here for testing" Youko explained

"Yes Ma`am, but I have no idea where the kitchen is," Makoto said

"Don`t worry, I`ll have one of the waitresses take you there" Youko said as she directed for one of the waitresses to take Makoto to the kitchen

**Inside the Kitchen**

"What you got planned this time?" Eros asked

"We got shrimp pasta with tomato sauce, some yakisoba and ramen that I created myself, I call it the Harem" Makoto said as he gathered all the ingredients he needed

"The Harem? where`d you come up with that name?" Eros asked

" You`ll see" Makoto replied as he turned on the stove

**Half an hour of cooking**

"Ms. Saionji, I`ve returned with my dishes to be tested," Makoto said as he wheeled his dishes on a cart and put them on a table

"Perfect, let`s get to testing then," Youko said as she and two other waitresses tried the first dish, the shrimp pasta

"Wow this is good, the shrimp tastes juicy along with the tomato sauce providing a rich taste to it," Youko said after tasting it

"Thank you" Makoto replied

"Next dish, the Yakisoba" Youko said as she tried the yakisoba, it was great to Youko`s standards

"And last, ramen, can you explain the ingredients used in this" Youko asked

"Sure thing, this ramen consists of a pork broth topped with char siu pork along with some paprika, cayenne, green onions and a salted boiled egg added, I call it the Harem" Makoto explained

"The Harem huh?" Youko thought as she tried the soup with the noodles, "hmm, this could be a new popular dish among the customers" she thought as she enjoyed the ramen

"So how`d I do?" Makoto asked anxiously

"You pass, you`re hired, when can you start?" Youko asked

"I can start tomorrow after school" Makoto replied

"Perfect, see you tomorrow then," Youko said handing him his new uniform

* * *

**Two weeks into the job**

"Wow, you`re getting pretty good at this job," Youko said to Makoto while he was behind his booth area

"Yeah, I`m getting used to it," Makoto said as he put on his apron and gloves

"Anyways, our inspector will be coming to check up here and especially on you since your new item, the Harem has been the most ordered item on the menu" Youko explained

"Is that so?, better be on my A-game" Makoto replied

"Yeah, good luck," Youko said as she went back to her office

**An hour later**

"Welcome, table for one," said a waitress

"No thank you, I`ll be in the booth area," said a lady wearing a yellow dress with sunglasses as she walked towards the booth

"Ah welcome.." Makoto said but was immediately distracted by the woman`s chest as well it was bigger than even Youko`s and Kotonoha`s, "look at those torpedos, they`re fucking huge" Makoto thought

"Hey bro, pull yourself together, this must be the inspector, you idiot!" Eros yelled as he noticed that Makoto was completely distracted

"Are you the new chef that Ms. Saionji hired Mr. Makoto Itou?" the lady asked

"Yes, that`s me" Makoto responded

"Alright then young man, my name is Manami Katsura, the inspector of this restaurant" Manami explained

"Again, that name, Miss Katsura, sounds like someone else that I know," Makoto thought

"Anyways, I`ll cut to the chase, I`m here to sample your food and I`ll have the Harem, your special item that has now become popular" Manami explained

"Coming up," Makoto said as he gathered the ingredients while trying not to be distracted by what was in front of him

"Gotta focus," Makoto thought as he prepared the broth

**10 minutes later**

"Here you are Ms. Katsura, one order of the Harem," Makoto said as he placed the bowl of ramen in front of her

"Thank you, all right presentation looks good, now for the taste," Manami said as she took a taste of the broth, but paused for a moment

"Aww shit, I`m screwed," Makoto thought

"The taste is very unique, although spicy, it`s good in my books, but maybe lessen the spice a bit as not everyone can handle the spice" Manami explained

"All right, I`ll keep that in mind" Makoto replied

"Other than that, for a chef your age, you`re quite talented, keep up the good work," Manami said as she left

"Thank goodness I made it through," Makoto said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and got back to work

**9:30 pm**

"My shift is almost done," Makoto thought but he heard someone come through the door who came towards the booth area

"Kotonoha? what brings you here?" Makoto said as he saw her

"I was just hungry after my long meeting Makoto-Kun," Kotonoha said as she took a seat

"So, what`ll it be then?" Makoto asked

"I`ll have the Harem ramen, I heard its the most popular item here," Kotonoha said

"Coming right up," Makoto said as he prepared the ramen

**After 10 minutes**

"Here you are," Makoto said as he placed the bowl in front of her

"Thank you," Kotonoha said as she broke apart a pair of chopsticks, "so how`s your day been going today Makoto-Kun," Kotonoha asked

"The usual, except there was this one lady today who had a huge chest to inspect my ramen," Makoto said to which Kotonoha stopped eating

"The lady sounds familiar" Kotonoha explained

"You wouldn`t happen to know who the lady is?, " Makoto said sounding shocked

"I`m not too sure myself" Kotonoha replied, "there`s no way it could be her" Kotonoha thought

"Who could this inspector be?" Makoto thought to himself

" You don`t happen to have a thing for older women do you?" Kotonoha asked while leaning towards Makoto

"Of course not Kotonoha, you`re my girlfriend, I`m not trying to go for an older woman" Makoto replied playfully

"Okay good, I thought you would have been distracted by the inspector`s chest, I know she bigger than me," Kotonoha said while looking at her chest

"I`ll say," Makoto said with a blush which got him a pinch on the cheek from Kotonoha

"Makoto-Kun, your shift is over for today, punch out and get some rest," Youko said to Makoto

"Sure thing," Makoto said

"Hey, can you wait for me for a bit," Kotonoha said

"Uh sure, give me a few minutes then," Makoto said as he took off his apron

**In the car**

"Wow I didn`t know you had your own personal chauffeur," Makoto said seeming a bit surprised

"Yeah, I have special privileges from my family" Kotonoha replied

"I guess that means you`re rich," Makoto said with a chuckle

"Yes, that`s true" Kotonoha replied with a smile

"The truth is I`m going to be working quite a bit at this job which means we may not be able to see each other as much as we usually do, will this bother you at all?" Makoto asked while leaning on the car window

"You don`t have to worry so much, I`ll support whatever you want to do since you`re my boyfriend Makoto-Kun" Kotonoha replied

"Thanks for understanding Kotonoha, I love you," Makoto said as they leaned in for a kiss as the car drove them home

**Next chapter will be posted during this weekend, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think about this series, see you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprise

**The Radish Friday 4:00 pm**

"Makoto-Kun, can you take out the trash?" Youko asked Makoto

"Yeah I got it," Makoto said as he went outside to throw the trash out, but noticed that Kotonoha was being followed and harassed by two punks

"Hey baby girl, why don`t you give us a good time," said one of the punks

"No thanks, I`m taken already" Kotonoha responded calmly

"That`s a lie, you don`t look like the type to have a boyfriend, but you got these nice tits," said the other punk as he attempted to grope her, but luckily Makoto came to Kotonoha`s rescue

"Hey, what the fuck you think you`re doing with my girlfriend?!" Makoto asked

"Damn it, she taken, let`s beat it," said the punk as both of them left leaving them alone

"Kotonoha, are you okay?" Makoto said

"Makoto-Kun, thank goodness you came in time, I don`t know what these punks would`ve done to me if you hadn`t come in time," Kotonoha said while hugging Makoto

"Nice work kid," Eros said giving Makoto a thumbs up

"I`d like to stay and chat, but I gotta get back to work, don`t wanna get scolded by my boss for staying too long," Makoto said as he had to get back to work

"Oh all right, I`ll see you soon?" Kotonoha said as she waved goodbye as she was leaving

**Later that day 6:00 pm**

"Makoto-Kun, may I see you in my office?" Youko asked

"Yeah sure thing," Makoto said as he walked towards the office, "man I hope I`m not in trouble," he thought as he walked into the office, "how can I be of help to you?" Makoto said to Youko

"For your hard work and superb performance on the job, I have decided to give you Employee of the Month," Youko said as she pointed to a picture frame with Makoto`s picture there

"Nice, thank you very much," Makoto said

"To celebrate this accomplishment, I would like to invite you over to my house for dinner tomorrow, would you be available?" Youko asked

"Hmm, I don`t want to end up getting into a crazy situation with an older woman, but it`d be rude to not go to my boss`s house when she`s inviting me over," Makoto thought, "yeah I can come over tomorrow" Makoto replied

"Perfect, here`s my address and by the way, it won`t just be the two of us, I have a daughter about your age that I like to introduce you to" Youko explained

"What?!, there`s going to be another female there, this doesn`t look too good," Makoto thought, "oh that`s nice," Makoto said weakly

"My plan to getting my daughter hitched might just work," Youko thought to herself, "alright see you tomorrow then

* * *

**Saijoni Household 6:00 pm**

"Alright this is the address," Makoto said as he walked up to the place dressed more nicely than usual as he was wearing a black dress shirt with some black dress pants, upon arriving he rung the doorbell and was greeted by Youko when she opened the door

"Makoto-Kun, welcome, please come in and make yourself at home," Youko said as they entered

"Yeah, thanks for having me," Makoto said as he took a seat on the couch

"Dinner`ll be ready soon, just sit tight," Youko said as she was cooking

"Wow there`s a lot of pictures here," Makoto thought as he looked around, "wait a second" Makoto thought as he saw a picture of someone that he knew on the picture frame which had a picture of Youko and a girl who was none other than Sekai

"Shit!, now this could get out of hand," Makoto thought as he came to the realization that things might go south

"Wow, what a plot twist," Eros said

"Shut up and help me out," Makoto told Eros

"Alright alright, just remain calm and collected and everything should be fine," Eros told Makoto

"The food`s ready, come and get it" Youko called out from the kitchen

"Alright, for now, I`ll have dinner then figure out what to do later," Makoto thought as he walked to the table

**At the Table**

"So what`d you think, pretty good huh?" Youko asked Makoto

"Yeah, it looks great" Makoto replied as he saw dishes that could give his cooking a run for his money

"Let`s eat then Makoto said, but as he said that the door opened and a familiar face walked in

"Mom, I`m home what`s for dinn-" Sekai said as she walked to the table, but stopped midquestion as she saw Makoto sitting on the table

Makoto, what`re you doing in my house?" Sekai asked as she was shocked at what she was seeing

"Sekai?!, you live here?" Makoto said shocked to which Youko chuckled while both Makoto and Sekai were trying to figure out what was going on

"You see, Sekai is my daughter" Youko explained to which Makoto responded with a big "huh?"

**During Dinner**

**Both Sekai and Makoto sit next to each other in silence not knowing what to say while Youko is humming away while leaving the two alone, but eventually, one of them starts tries to break the ice**

"Makoto, do you mind telling me why the heck you`re over at my house for dinner?" Sekai asked Makoto

"The truth is Ms. Youko invited me over to my house for dinner yesterday" Makoto explained to Sekai

"And how did you meet my mother?" Sekai asked

"Well the truth is I`ve actually been working at her restaurant as a chef for a while" Makoto replied which got a shock out of Sekai

"You`re what?!, this is bad," Sekai said with her hand facepalming herself

"What`s bad about working under your mother?" Makoto asked

"My mother may look innocent, but the truth is she has a thing for younger men and isn`t afraid to get into a relationship with them, so with that said you`re a possible love target for my mother" Sekai explained

"How do you know that`s true?" Makoto asked

"Well there was this one time she came home early and when I asked why she said she offloaded her work to a part-time worker which means she did something to persuade them to do her work

"That might explain why she made me employee of the month even though I haven`t been working for that long" Makoto thought "but come on, she`s a sweet lady, there`s no way that could be her intention towards me" Makoto replied

"That`s what she wants you to think, she`s been encouraging me to make out with a guy my age while she does the same thing with another guy" Sekai explained to him

"Oh shit, if that`s the case then the boss that I`ve been working for might be a milf," Makoto thought, but his thought was interrupted by Youko

"You know you`d make a good son in law, I think you`d be able to make Sekai happy" Youko said to Makoto

"Mom?!, what are you saying?" Sekai yelled in embarrassment

"Oh I`m just saying you should find a partner sooner or later, I want some grandchildren," Youko said playfully

"Isn`t it a bit too early to be finding a partner yet, I mean it`s not as important at this age" Makoto replied but he knew that by saying this, he was being a hypocrite

"Oh, could it be that instead of Sekai, you want an older woman like me?" Youko said seductively

"No, it`s not that, it`s just that I`m not that into older women" Makoto replied

"Oh is that so? why don`t I convince you that older women are better" Youko said as she cuddled Makoto which prompted Sekai to pull her off of him

"Mom, what are you doing?!, he`s not your plaything, he`s my friend," Sekai said

Friend?, I thought you would`ve made a move on him" Youko asked

"No, I wouldn`t have, not when he has a girlfriend" Sekai replied

"Girlfriend, Makoto-Kun, is it true that you have a girlfriend

"Yes, the truth is I have a girlfriend and I don`t intend on turning my back on her" Makoto explained

"Is that so? in that case, please forgive my actions" Youko said as he apologized to him

"It`s alright, it`s not a big problem at all, but I think I should be on my way as it`s getting quite late," Makoto said as he prepared to leave

"Oh I see, I`ll see you at work tomorrow then?" Youko asked

"Yeah, I`ll be coming in as usual" Makoto replied

"I`ll see you on Monday then?" Sekai asked him before he left

"Yep, I`ll see you then," Makoto said as he left the house leaving the two alone

"Mom, what the hell were you thinking?!, you`ve just made me seem like I have a romantic interest in him not to mention what`s he gonna think about how he sees you now that you`ve shown your true colors" Sekai yelled showing her displeasure during what had just happened

"Don`t worry Sekai, nothing bad is going to happen, this is just part of my plan to get him on our side and for you to find a nice boyfriend" Youko said

"This is going to work, Makoto has a girlfriend already and he`s not just going to leave her" Sekai replied

"I know that, but if you think about it, high school romances don`t always last and things can change, that`s why if we can get on his good side, this just might work," Youko said

"I don`t know about this, it just seems like one of your plans that never seems to work," Sekai said

"Don`t underestimate the power of a mother, I will get Makoto to be my son in law" Youko said as she clenched her fist while being fired up

**Back to Makoto as he is heading home after a crazy evening**

"What the hell is going on? Now my boss is a milf who wants me to get with Sekai and has a thing for younger guys" Makoto thought

"I`ll say, she`s a cougar who wants you to fall into her trap, you must stay faithful to Kotonoha or things will unravel out of control" Eros explained

"I know that, but how will I solve this?, I know that this won`t be the end of this situation" Makoto replied

"Well honestly, just do you, don`t make any reckless decisions that could hurt you or your relationship" Eros proposed

"Yeah good call Eros, thanks" Makoto replied

"Man I swear every girl you know wants to get into a relationship with you, man it`s gonna get crazy very soon" Eros said as they walked home

**Next chapter will likely be posted during the weekend as I may be making some changes to the previous chapters, as usual feel free to leave a review on what you think so far, see you all in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Party at the Villa

**The Radish Friday 4:00 pm**

"Damn shit has been crazy these last few days, my boss is a milf who might have interest in me, not to mention that she wants me to get hooked up with Sekai," Makoto thought as he wiped the counter clean, "man what the fuck`s gonna happen next?" he thought as he put on an apron as customers were coming

"Good afternoon folks, what`ll it be?" Makoto asked the couple who showed up

"My girl will have the shrimp pasta and I`ll take the Harem as it`s the most popular item here from what I`ve heard," said the gentleman

"Coming right up," Makoto said as he opened the stove

**Several minutes of cooking later**

"Here you go," Makoto said as he put the food in front of the customer

"Thanks," said the gentlemen as he cracked a pair of chopsticks and began eating

"Wow this is really good, no wonder it`s the most popular item here," said the gentleman as he enjoyed the meal

"Oh thanks" Makoto replied

"You seem pretty young to be a chef, how old are you?" asked the lady

"Oh I`m still in high school so I`m 16 years old" Makoto replied

"You`re 16 and cooking this good, have you considered becoming a chef," the gentleman asked being surprised as to how young Makoto was

"I have considered it, but I`m not too sure about it" Makoto answered

"You should consider it kid, you`ve got a taste for cooking at such as young age," said the gentleman as he left a tip on the counter as he and his girlfriend left

"A chef huh?" Makoto thought as he picked up the tip from the counter just as another familiar face walked into the restaurant

"Madam Inspector, welcome back," Makoto said as he bowed down as a sign of respect

"Ah Makoto-Kun, good to see you, how are things going in the kitchen?" Manami asked

"Everything`s running the same as usual, no problems" Makoto replied

"Perfect, the reason I`m here is that I`m hosting a fancy party in one of my villas near here, but the problem is I don`t have too many capable chefs working on the party, so I was wondering if you could work as a chef for my party," Manami asked

"Are you sure?, don`t you think I`m a bit young to be working with adult chefs?" Makoto asked

"Nonsense, you`ve got skills that could rival my personal chefs, so I think you`ll be fine, I`ll also be paying you 30,000 yen for this event which is way more than what you make in almost a week" Manami explained

"With that much money offered, this is a no brainer," Makoto thought, "very well, I`ll accept your offer to work as a chef for this party" Makoto replied

"Excellent, here`s the address and the party will be held a week from now" Manami explained as she left

"Working at a fancy party, that`s a first" Makoto thought as he got back to work, but failed to notice that Youko was listening in the conversation

"So Makoto-Kun is working at the party?, I`ll bring Sekai along with me as well since I got an invitation and guests who are invited can bring another person with them, prepare yourself Makoto-Kun, you`ll be my son in law in no time," Youko thought deviously

* * *

**A week later**

"Oh man, this is gonna be a long night of work," Makoto thought as he picked up a Red Bull from the convenience store

"I`ll say, you might wanna have a second Red Bull or something that`ll keep you going," Eros said to Makoto

"Nah, don`t want too much sugar or I`ll likely crash during the event," Makoto said as he chugged down the Red Bull

"Alright, you do you," Eros said as he laid back watching Makoto

**Katsura Villa 4:20 pm**

"Whoa this place is huge" Makoto said as he came up to the villa

"I`ll say, this is bigger than some of the temples back home," Eros said as he observed the villa, but a maid opened the gate up

"You must be Makoto-Kun, please come in, my name is Hiromi, I`ll be assisting you today as assigned by Lady Katsura," said Hiromi as she directed Makoto into the villa

"Thanks, wow this is a nice place," Makoto said, but his thoughts were interrupted by Manami walking in with another man from the upper level

"Makoto-Kun, welcome to our villa," Manami said as she came up to Makoto

"Ah yes, thank you for having me," Makoto said as he bowed

"I`ll like you to meet my husband," Manami said as she gestured towards her husband

"Mr. Katsura?, now this really sounds like someone I know," Makoto thought, "nice to meet you, sir, my name is Makoto Itou," Makoto said as he bowed once more

"Mr. Itou right, a pleasure to meet you, thanks for agreeing to come to help us out," Mr. Katsura said as he shook Makoto`s hand

"Alright with formalities out of the way, Hiromi can you take Makoto-Kun to the kitchen?" Manami asked Hiromi

"Right away Ma`am, follow me Makoto-Kun, I`ll take you to the kitchen," Hiromi said as she and Makoto excused themselves to head over to the kitchen

Hmm, he`s not too bad, he might be a perfect match for my Kotonoha" Manami said to her husband

"What?!, what are you saying, she`s too young to be dating," Mr. Katsura said as well he was an overprotective father

"Don`t be such a stick in the mud dear, Kotonoha`s at the age where she needs to start looking for a boyfriend, hell I think even Kokoro might know more about dating and she`s 6 years younger than her" Manami replied

"I don`t know about this, maybe I`ll give him a chance," said as they left to get ready for the party

**Kitchen Area**

"Anyways, the kitchen is here, this place is huge, so try not to get lost," Hiromi said to Makoto

"Yeah thanks," Makoto said as he went inside the kitchen and saw 7 other chefs who were all adults

"Do you need something kid?" asked one of the chefs which at that moment Manami walked into the kitchen

"Gentleman, the boy in front of you will be working alongside you tonight, he is skilled for being a young age so I expect all of you to work together as a unit with no problems, am I clear?" Manami asked

"Yes, Ma`am!" said the chefs and Makoto after which Manami left

"Alright son, what`s your name?" asked one of the chefs

"Makoto Itou is my name, nice to meet you," Makoto said as he bowed

"Pleasure to meet you kid, my name is Chef Suzuki the head chef, the other chefs are Chef Tanaka, Chef Junchi, Chef Ayato, Chef Mark, Chef Joe, and Chef Morimoto, all of you say hello to our new chef for the night" Suzuki said as he introduced himself and the other chefs

"Hi, nice to meet you," said all the other chefs at once

"Yeah, nice to meet all of you, so anyways how is this event going to work tonight?" Makoto asked

"Well, kid, Lady Katsura told us you have a signature dish called the Harem and that you can cook noodle dishes well, so you`ll be at an individual noodle section serving the guests, we may call you to help us out as we need all hands on deck so be prepared, in the meantime, you can read the menu and what`s going to be served tonight so you know beforehand" Suzuki said as he handed Makoto the food agenda

"Thanks, I`ll take a look at it," Makoto said as he looked through the menu, "hmm, shrimp pasta, yakisoba, and the Harem are on my agenda, but what`s this ramen served with caviar? what is that stuff?" Makoto thought

"Chef Suzuki, what`s caviar?" Makoto asked as he pointed to the item on the agenda

"Oh caviar, that`s roe that only rich people can afford to eat, here I`ll show you," Suzuki said as he grabbed a container of caviar and showed it to Makoto

"Wow, so that`s caviar," Makoto said

"Anyways you won`t be handling the caviar as it has to be handled by trained chefs, so I wouldn`t worry about that if I were you, anyway I`ll explain the rest of the stuff to you" Suzuki explained to Makoto

* * *

**After 2 hours of explaining and break before the party began, 7:30 P.M**

"Alright the guest are piling in, get to you post kid," Suzuki said as he and the other chefs got ready

"Alright, let`s do this" Makoto said as he got to his station and put on an apron

**Around this time, all the guests starting pulling up to the front of the villa and started filing in**

"Wow, there`s a lot of people here," Makoto thought

"Kid, pay attention, you`ve got guest coming your way," Eros said as he noticed guests coming towards the station

"Bro, you heard about this new ramen?" said a guest

"Yeah, I heard it`s trendy and has a funny name to it," said another guest

"It`s called the Harem, I really wanna try it out tonight," said another guest as they walked up to the station, "three orders of the Harem for the three of us," said a gentleman to Makoto

"Coming up," Makoto said as he fired up the stove

**After serving for an hour**

"Thank you very much, glad you enjoyed," Makoto said as the guests left him a tip as the ramen was good enough to which they felt it was necessary to tip. "man how much did get tipped today?" Makoto thought as he counted the tips received. "hmm, 5000 yen, not too bad" he thought, but his thought was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Makoto, what`s up?" Taisuke said as he gave Makoto a high five

"Taisuke. how`d you get into this party?" Makoto asked

"I called in a favor from Sekai since her mother is the manager of a well-known restaurant," Taisuke said

"You did what? ah shit, it`s likely that she`s gonna be at the party" Makoto thought but his thought was interrupted by Taisuke

"Hey, bro, can you whip up a bowl of the Harem for me?, I haven`t tried it yet," Taisuke asked

"Yeah, I got you, give me a sec, but in exchange can you hear me out on my problem?" Makoto asked as he was preparing the ramen

"Yeah, sure what`s up?" Taisuke asked

**Makoto explained the situation in which Sekai`s mother was desperately trying to set him up with Sekai even though he had Kotonoha already and was trying his best to stay faithful, but wasn`t sure what to do**

"Damn, so that`s how it is?" Taisuke said as he listened

"Yeah and I don`t think this`ll be the end of it, she`s gonna keep trying until I cave in" Makoto went on

"Honestly, just watch your back and do what you feel is right as long as no one gets hurt" Taisuke replied as he finished the ramen, "alright bro, I`ma walk around this party. there`s a ton of pretty rich girls, might get a few numbers or even a girlfriend, wish me luck bro" Taisuke said as he left

"Good luck with that" Makoto thought as he cleaned the bowl, but chef Suzuki came up to him

"Hey kid, you can stop, for now, Lady Katsura will be giving a speech, so now most people won`t be eating for the time being, so just stay at your post until then

"Alright perfect, I needed a break anyways," Makoto said as he took off his apron which at that moment the lights came on and Manami walked onto the stage

"Good evening everyone and thank you all for coming, before I start my speech I would like to introduce my family," Manami said as several family members walked up as well, "my husband Mr. Katsura and my two daughters Kokoro Katsura and Kotonoha Katsura," Manami said as she introduced them

"What?!, Kotonoha is her daughter!" Makoto thought as he almost spit out the water he was drinking while on break

"Talk about unexpected" Eros said as he noticed the shock on Makoto`s face

"Fuck this is not good, if she`s at the party, Manami might find out about the truth that I`m dating her daughter, not to mention that Ms. Youko and Sekai are at this party" Makoto thought as his thought was cut short as he saw none other than Sekai and her mother in the crowd

"Now I`m really fucked!" Makoto thought as he entered panic mode

**Sekai and Youko`s side**

"Mom, are you sure I had to wear a dress this revealing?" Sekai said as she was wearing a black dress that showed off some skin

"Of course you do dear, you can`t win over Makoto without wearing something like this" Youko said while also wearing a black dress, but instead it revealed her cleavage

"This again?!" Sekai replied seeming annoyed, "can`t we drop this already?" Sekai pleaded

"Makoto is the one for you, I know it, which is why I`ve got the perfect weapon to help us out," Youko said as she pulled out an aphrodisiac from her pocket much to the shock of Sekai

"Mom, where did you even get that?" Sekai asked seeming a bit afraid

"I read that these things can make men turn into animals and do lustful things no matter how strong their willpower is" Youko explained

"Is that also why you picked out some fancy lingerie to wear tonight?" Sekai asked

"Exactly, to get Makoto to our side, we`ll be using biological and psychological warfare," Youko said, "prepare yourself, Makoto-Kun, you`ll be ours tonight

"It`s not a war you know," Sekai said as she sighed knowing that her mother wasn`t going to drop getting Makoto to their side

"This is gonna get crazy" Eros thought as they watched the speech

**Next chapter might be up this weekend as I`ll be busy with school, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think, quick shoutout to lixiaofossil for giving me the idea for this chapter, see you all in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Maze in the Villa

**Katsura Villa 8:30 pm**

"With introductions out of the way, I`ll like to start with my speech, first I`d like to thank everyone for coming out tonight as with all your help, we have had another successful year with your help and with that we have plans to expand our business to other parts of the world and we hope that we`ll still have your support going forward. **The speech went on for another 20 minutes as Manami was explaining business statistics on their success**

"Alright that`s enough of that" Manami said as she closed out her speech, "since it`s Friday night, the party doesn`t stop, so party to your heart`s content," Manami said as she left the stage and the party resumed

"I guess break time is over," Makoto thought as he put on his apron, but he got a beep from his walkie talkie attached to his hip as he was given it to be notified if the VIP guests wanted to be served the Harem", "yes what is it?" Makoto asked through the walkie talkie

"Listen I`ve got some VIP guests who are hungry, so I need 9 orders of the Harem, three orders of shrimp pasta and 2 orders of yakisoba to the VIP room, Manami said through the walkie talkie

"Will do, I`ll bring it once it`s done, wait where`s the VIP room?" Makoto asked

"The VIP room is located out of the party area, exit the door to your right take a left in the first split then walk down 5 doors down and take the next right you see and there should be a door that says VIP room, clear?" Manami asked

"I got it, I`ll bring it there," Makoto said as he fired up the stove

**12 Minutes Later**

"Finally finished," Makoto thought as he loaded the cart up with all the orders", "now I gotta bring to them," Makoto said as pushed the cart out the door, "damn this place is huge, now which direction did Ms. Katsura tell me to go to" Makoto thought as he was lost, "shit I can`t afford to get lost, the guest wants their food" he added as while moving quickly in panic, he bumped into someone

"Oh my, I`m so sorry, please forgive me, are you hurt?," Makoto asked the person

"No, it`s quite fine, Makoto-Kun?" replied the person who turned out to be Kotonoha who was wearing a red dress, but she was with a young girl

"Kotonoha?!, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked seeming shocked

"Well, this is one of my family`s houses, what brings you here?" Kotonoha asked

"Well the truth is, Ms. Manami asked me to come here to work as a chef for tonight`s party" Makoto replied

My mother asked you to work at this party?" Kotonoha asked a bit shocked

"Mother?!, so this whole time, the inspector of my workplace was your mother?" Makoto replied flabbergasted

"Yes, my mother works as an inspector, she makes sure everything runs smoothly" Kotonoha explained, but she was cut off by the other girl

"Are you my big sister`s boyfriend?" the girl asked

"Kokoro!, don`t ask that," Kotonoha said as she tried to stop Kokoro

"So you two are a couple, let`s have fun together big brother," Kokoro said as she hugged Makoto

"Big brother?!, aren`t we getting too ahead," Makoto thought

"Kokoro, that`s enough," Kotonoha said as she pulled her off of Makoto

"Anyways, I'm a bit lost, where is the way to the VIP room?" Makoto asked

"Oh, that room I can take you there," Kotonoha said

"Thank goodness, I thought I was never gonna find that place, lead the way," Makoto said as he pushed the cart of food not noticing that Sekai and Youko were spying on them

"So that`s the girl huh?" Youko said, "She`s got a nice body, but that doesn`t always tell the story," Youko thought

"Mom, come on, let`s just join the party" Sekai pleaded

"No, not until Makoto becomes my son in law, I won`t stop until I`ve done it, soon you`ll have a nice boyfriend Sekai," Youko said

"I don`t know, you sure you don`t just want him to yourself," Sekai thought as she shook her head

**VIP Room**

"I have an order for the VIP guests," Makoto said as he entered the room with the cart

"Ahh yes finally, said a gentleman as Makoto presented the guests with their food

"Please enjoy," Makoto said as he finished putting the food down

"Wow this is great, this certainly lives up to the hype," said a lady

"I`ll say, I love the spice to it, it`s better than what some of my elite chefs would cook, did you cook this young man?" asked a gentleman in a purple suit

"Yes I did" Makoto replied back

"Wow, it seems that Lady Katsura has a good eye when it comes to finding chefs," said a gentleman in a black suit

"That was great, have you considered going to culinary school and becoming a chef?" asked an older gentleman in a white suit

"No, I`m not quite sure what my future looks like" Makoto responded

"Well kid, you should consider it, there`s a path for you in the culinary field for someone as talented as you," said an older lady with a red dress

"Ahh, that was delicious, here kid a tip from all of us for providing us with a delicious meal," said the gentleman in the black suit as each guest put several bills on the cart as a tip

"Are you sure?, this is quite a lot of money" Makoto replied anxiously

"Don`t sweat it, kid, we`re rich so we can tip people a good amount?" said the gentleman as all the guest filed out of the room and back into the party area

"Let`s see, they gave me 120,000 yen in tips, that`s more than what Lady Katsura is paying me," Makoto thought as he put the money away

"Damn kid, at this rate, you might become someone`s sugar daddy," Eros said with a smirk

"All right now, I`m not that unfaithful" Makoto replied which at that moment Manami walked in clapping her hands

"Excellent work Makoto-Kun, I knew you would be the right person to serve the VIP guests," Manami said as she praised him for her work

"Mother, Makoto-Kun has been working under you this whole time?" Kotonoha asked

"Well yes, is there a problem Kotonoha?" Manami asked

"Well the truth is, Makoto-Kun is my boyfriend," Kotonoha said anxiously

"What?!, Makoto-Kun is this true?" Manami asked

"Yes it`s true, Kotonoha is my girlfriend and we been dating for a while" Makoto explained

"Oh if that`s so, why didn`t you tell me?" Manami asked

"Well, the truth is, I didn`t know that you were Kotonoha`s mother" Makoto replied

"Well if that`s the case, we should have a talk regarding this, Kokoro can you run along for a bit, I need to have a talk with Makoto and Kotonoha in private" Manami said to Kokoro

"Alright mom, good luck big sis," Kokoro said as she left them

"Let`s have a seat then, I'm sure you`re both uncomfortable just standing up," Manami said as they sat down

"Alright, since your dating my daughter, I need to know the situation with your family," Manami said

"Mother, don`t you think it`s quite rude to ask something like that" Kotonoha said

"I think as a mother, it`s important to know the important details of your boyfriend aka one of my chefs," Manami said

"Alright I`ll answer, I currently live with only my mother, who works as a nurse as she divorced my father and my younger sister lives with my father" Makoto explained

"I see, so your family situation isn`t the best, but you still work this hard, all right, you get my approval," Manami said

"Really, thank you very much," Makoto said but was stopped when Manami put her hand up

"Hold on, I`m not finished yet since you are dating my daughter, I expect you to be faithful and loyal and should you try to hurt or cheat on her, I`ll make you regret ever trying, am I clear?" Manami asked in a serious tone

"Yes Ma`am, I swear to stay by Kotonoha`s side throughout our relationship" Makoto replied as she bowed down, "wow, she can be scary at times," he thought

"Alright that`s good then, I think we should get back to the party, Makoto-Kun, I`d like you to go back to your post to serve any guests who may be hungry and Kotonoha, come with me, we`ve got some business to attend to" Manami explained

"Will do Lady Katsura, please excuse me," Makoto said as he bowed and left the room, but when he left the room he felt something strange

"What`s this?, why do I have a sudden urge to follow that scent," Makoto thought as he was being controlled by the aphrodisiac that had been set up

"Shit, this isn`t good, there`s no telling what the aphrodisiac will push him to do should it take absolute control of him," Eros thought as he watched Makoto walk like a zombie who just saw a human being

"Hey, Makoto!" Taisuke said as he saw Makoto, but noticed that he was acting weird, "whoa, what the fuck is going on with him? and what`s that scent? Taisuke thought for a second, but then it hit him, "wait a second, the thing luring him in is an aphrodisiac, it`s designed to seduce both male and female to the opposite gender, I`ve read about this since I was considering using it myself, but with that, who could be responsible for this Kotonoha?, Sekai? or even Otome or the trio, who knows, I gotta find out" Taisuke thought as he followed Makoto behind a wall

"Yes, a bit closer, this is gonna work," Youko said as she looked through the door where the aphrodisiac was coming from

"Makoto, fight it, kid don`t let it control you" Eros yelled as he tried to get Makoto to snap out of it

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Next chapter may be released next weekend as midterms are coming up for me and I gotta study, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think and any changes you wanna see, see you all in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trap and the Throw down

**Previously in Chapter 7**

**"Shit, the aphrodisiac is taking control of me, I can`t fight it off," Makoto thought as he followed the scent**

**"Kid, fight it, it'll cause you to do something you will regret," Eros said as he tried to get Makoto out of it**

**Back to the current chapter**

**Being unable to fight the power of the aphrodisiac Makoto walked into the room where the aphrodisiac was coming from and what he saw shocked him**

**Makoto`s POV**

"Sekai?!, what are you doing here?!" I asked as I saw Sekai laying on the table as it seemed that she too had fallen to the effect of the aphrodisiac

"Makoto-Kun, I want you," Sekai said as she walked towards me from the power of the aphrodisiac

"What the fuck`s going on?" I thought, "damn am I really gonna do this?" I wondered as it seemed that the effect of the aphrodisiac only grew stronger and my libido was controlling me now as I came towards Sekai and we proceeded to french kiss each other

"More Makoto-Kun," Sekai said to me as we kept making out, but I heard Eros talking in the background

"Shit, this is really bad, since Makoto isn`t cheating on his own will, the seal won`t shock him and snap him out of the aphrodisiac as he`s being drugged to cheat," Eros thought as he tried to figure out a solution, but realized that Kotonoha and Manami weren't too far away from them, "Makoto, you really gotta snap outta this or we`re really gonna be fucked" Eros pleaded

**To Kotonoha and Manami`s side**

"So anyway, how did you get this many people to come to this party," Kotonoha asked her mother

"Well, I had to get the entire workforce to come an-" Manami replied, but stopped as she heard a sound from one of the rooms

"Kotonoha, do you hear something from one of the rooms?" Manami asked her daughter

"Not really" Kotonoha replied, but then the sound became loud enough for both to hear

"Something`s going on in one of the room, let`s go check it out," Manami said as they both walked to where the sound was coming from

**Back to Makoto**

"Shit, both Kotonoha, and her mother are approaching, if they should see this, our relationship could be down in the shits, this has to be Youko`s plan to get me and Sekai together," I thought as I prepared to unzip my pants as the aphrodisiac was pushing me closer to phase two

"Just a bit more," Youko said while being hidden in a curtain which I was able to hear, but at that moment some strange happened as I regained control of my body and so did Sekai who was shocked that we were kissing each other

"Makoto-Kun? what are you doing?" Sekai asked as she pushed me away

"I have no idea, just a second ago, I was being controlled like a marionette and so were you" I explained as I looked around the room and saw the cause of the crime, the aphrodisiac which was on the table which had run out of the scent as well incenses are designed to last for a long time and over time the effects can weaken

"Fuck, I almost had him," Youko said while cursing under her breath knowing that her plan had failed

"Thank god, the aphrodisiac wore off or things really might`ve turned out like a porno, we`re saved," I thought, but unfortunately at that moment the door opened and well the worst possible people that could have been here Kotonoha and Manami walked in and well during the time it took me to figure out what was going on, it turns out I forgot to unzip my pants which made it seem like I was gonna go further with Sekai and I had traces of lipstick on my lip as well that tends to happen when two people french kiss, "shit, I thought I was in the clear" I thought

"Makoto-Kun, care to explain yourself?" Manami asked me while the evidence of what had happened

"Lady Katsura, I can explain" I replied trying to defend myself, but she was listening as she walked up to me

"Shit!, I`m really screwed now," I thought as I realized there wasn`t going to be a way to get out of this pinch, however, she walked past me and went to the table and pick up the aphrodisiac, "hmm, what`s an aphrodisiac doing here and a strong one?" Manami asked

"I`m not sure myself when I walked into the room that was there on the table" I explained

"I see, so it`s not your`s, I have a feeling of who could have used this, Youko, show yourself, I know you`re hiding in here," Manami said

"Alright you got me," Youko said as she came from behind the curtain revealing herself

* * *

"Youko, what is the meaning of this?" Manami asked Youko

"Oh that, I was using that in an attempt to get Makoto and my daughter here to get closer" Youko responded

"Really?, you sure you weren`t just using the aphrodisiac to seduce Makoto for yourself?" Manami asked

"I`m positive" Youko responded

"Oh really?, I know for a fact that you always have a thing for underage boys, I even saw you once put the work on an employee since you seduced him" Manami explained

"So what if I am then?" Youko replied

"Listen, just because your husband left you doesn`t mean you should go for underage guys," Manami said which provoked Youko

"I thought I told you to never mention that scumbag again!" Youko yelled as she wanted nothing to do with her estranged lover

"It`s for your good" Manami yelled back

"That`s rich coming from someone who`s man went to a bar and had a good time with another woman" Youko replied

"Oh really?, at least I still have a man, what happened to your`s, oh wait he`s gone off and is probably sleeping off with another woman" Manami replied

"Oh shit, what a burn!" Eros said as he was listening in on the argument but at that moment Youko walked up to Manami and slapped her in the face

"What`d you say, bitch?!" Youko yelled

"What, how dare you slap me, I`m your boss, I`ll teach you to mess with me" Manami yelled as she tackled Youko and both wound up on the floor fighting each other

"Shit, I better do something," Makoto thought as he rushed towards the fight, "alright that`s enough, stop fighting" Makoto yelled as he got between the two while Sekai and Kotonoha separated the two of them

"Mom, calm down, it`s not a big deal" Sekai pleaded to her mother

"Mom, don`t you think it was insensitive to say something that personal, I think you owe her an apology" Kotonoha demanded

"I suppose I should, the situation that is happening now has caused me to act inappropriately, please forgive my actions," Manami said as she helped Youko up

"I`m sorry as well, guess I shouldn`t let that bother me too much as it`s been history for a while" Youko replied as she got up

"Understood, but the reality is that you can`t go after Makoto because he is my daughter`s boyfriend" Manami explained

"Boyfriend, you mean that girl next to you is your daughter?" Youko asked

"Yes, this is my daughter Kotonoha" Manami explained

"Oh wow, nice to meet you, Youko said with a forced smile, "evil witch using her tits to seduce Makoto, I will make you suffer," Youko thought to herself

"Anyways, let`s all get out of here and enjoy the party, Makoto, I believe you should get back to work," Manami said as she looked at the clock

"Yeah, I think so too, see you later Kotonoha," Makoto said as he left the room

"He`s an interesting one isn`t he?" Manami asked

"Yeah, he sure is," Youko said

* * *

"Thank god things didn`t go south," Makoto thought as he walked back to work

"I`ll say, you sure dodged a bullet there, boss," Eros said as they ran into Taisuke

"Bro, you alright?" Taisuke asked

"Yeah, I`m fine, why?" Makoto asked

"Bro you should`ve seen yourself, bro, you were walking like a zombie," Taisuke said as he showed Makoto a video he took of him walking drunkenly likely from the aphrodisiac

"You son of a bitch, what have you even been doing here all night?" Makoto asked

"Well I`ve been trying to get some booty tonight, but I keep getting texts from Hikari asking where I am, what`s up with her?" Taisuke explained before Makoto starting yelling at him

"You fucking idiot!, don`t you get it, Hikari has feelings for you, why do you think she texting you!" Makoto yelled as he couldn`t believe how dense his best friend was

"You really think so? She kinda acts weird around me if I say so myself" Taisuke replied

"Bro, don`t be so picky with woman, she could be the one for you, go see her" Makoto explained

"I guess it worth a try, alright good luck surviving tonight," Taisuke said as he left

"This friend of mine," Makoto said shaking his head

"Well look at you playing the role of cupid, I guess this is what happens when you aren`t acting like a jerk huh," said Eros

"Ahh. can it Eros," Makoto said as he walked back to the party room

**Party Floor 9:00 pm**

"Got a few more hours left on the job," Makoto thought as he was boiling some ramen up to be served

"Hey boss, you do realize the situation between the two mothers isn`t going to end anytime sooner," Eros said interrupting Makoto`s thought

"What makes you say that?" Makoto asked as he started working on the broth

"Well you know Youko isn`t going to give up that easily getting you hitched with Sekai and Manami has an iron fist on your relationship with you and Kotonoha so you can`t afford any fuck ups and on top of that there may be some other girls who may get in your way just because of your charm" Eros explained to Makoto

"Yeah you`re right, this could be the beginning of problems that could come along later," Makoto said as he finished up preparing a bowl of the Harem to serve

"Anyways, keep your guard up from now on, there`s no telling how far females will go just to have their way, some of them are crazy" Eros warned

"Yeah I guess so" Makoto replied as he served the guest, "man what a pain in the ass, can`t I just have a normal relationship with Kotonoha and not have to deal with any problems, well I guess that`s just what happens when you`ve got charm," Makoto thought

**12:00 midnight and end of the party**

"Makoto, I think you`ve done enough today, your job is finished for the day," said Manami as she walked up to Makoto with the other girls

"Oh thank you," Makoto said as he took off his apron, "thank god this event is over, I`m so tired, but on the bright side I got so many tips today," Makoto thought

"I`ve gotta say, you did way better than I expected tonight, most chefs would`ve been done by now, I guess I should give Youko some credit for finding such a talented chef," Manami said

"Oh, it`s no big deal," Makoto said chuckling

"Anyways, since it`s so late now, most of the trains will have likely stopped running, so I`ve arranged for you to have a ride home tonight, just finish up and the car should be waiting for you outside," Manami said

"Got it, thanks" Makoto replied as he finished up cleaning, but Kotonoha came and approached him

"Oh hey, what`s up?" Makoto asked but was cut off when Kotonoha put her hand on Makoto`s face

"You must be tired after all the work tonight, I hope my mother isn`t putting to much work on you now," Kotonoha asked seeming concerned

"Don`t worry too much about it Kotonoha, I enjoy doing this quite a bit, the pay is good" Makoto replied

"I see, if anything troubles you come to me, I`ll help you out in anything you need since I`m your girlfriend after all," Kotonoha said as she gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek, which at that moment Kokoro walked in

"No fair, Onee-chan is being lovey-dovey with Onii Chan" Kokoro pouted

"Kokoro!" Kotonoha said in embarrassment to which Makoto laughed a bit

"It`s nice seeing this side of you," Makoto said to Kotonoha

"Really, you do," Kotonoha asked

"Sure I do, anyways I should be on my way, it`s getting late, I`ll see you Monday then," Makoto said to Kotonoha as he left

"Yeah, see you Monday then" Kotonoha replied as she waved goodbye

"That must be the car," Makoto said as he saw a black Rolls Royce with a man in a suit waiting outside of it

"Mr. Itou?" the male asked

"Yes that`s me" Makoto replied

"Ahh, perfect, I`ve been instructed by Lady Katsura to drive you home, why don`t we get going?" said the driver as he opened the door for Makoto

"Hey thanks," Makoto said as he got in the car

**12:30 Makoto`s apartment**

"Hey thanks for the ride, here`s a tip," Makoto said as he tipped the driver 1000 yen

"Alright, have a good night then," said the driver as he drove off

"I`m home," Makoto said as he walked through the door

"Oh welcome home, you`re home quite late, where were you?" Moeko asked

"Oh just working at a late-night party," Makoto said as he grabbed a drink from the fridge

"Well, you could`ve called and said you were going to be home late" Moeko replied

"Oh, sorry about that, man I`m tired, I`m going to bed," Makoto said as he walked to his room

"The real hoe-throwdown beings now, how are things going to turn out?" Eros thought as Makoto knocked out and went to sleep

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long as midterms got in my way of working on fanfic, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think of this story and what can be changed up, until then see you in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Sex Ed and a New Problem

**Monday morning 8:30 am Sakakino High School**

"Man, I`m still tired from the event on Friday," Makoto thought as he yawned walking down the hall, but ran into a familiar face

"Oh hey Sekai, good morning," Makoto said as he saw her in the hall

"Morning Makoto, listen sorry about what happened the other night, it was my mother`s idea, I just wanted to enjoy the party normally," Sekai said trying to explain what had happened

"Oh shit, I forgot about all that, yeah it`s no problem" Makoto replied, "Yo Makoto what`s up," Taisuke said as he came down the hall

"Hey bro, what`s up?" Makoto said as he high fived Taisuke

"Yo bro, I heard today we`re watching a sex-ed film in science class, it`s about to be lit," Taisuke said in excitement

"Sex-ed? since when have schools started teaching sex ed?" Makoto asked

"Don`t know, don`t care" Taisuke said as he left the two alone

"Sex-ed? that`ll be interesting, won it?" Sekai said to Makoto

"Yeah, I`m sure it will" Makoto replied as they headed to class

**Science Class 10:30 am**

"Alright class, I`m going to put in the tape for our sex-ed course since apparently some people don`t know the functions of sex, not gonna point any fingers, anyways let`s try and be mature and not laugh every time penis or vagina is mentioned alright?, well here we go" said the science teacher as he put in the tape

* * *

**Welcome to Sex Ed, today we`ll be going over sex, what is sex you ask, sex is when two people usually of the opposite gender have sexual intercourse with one another. However, there`s a lot to sex that meets the eye. Sex is a responsibility, not leisure that can be done for fun.**

**"Sounds boring, I just want a girlfriend," said a male student**

**Having sex means that you will accept all responsibility whether it be sexual diseases or unplanned pregnancies as the key to preventing this would be to use a condom for the guys which is a rubber that prevents sperm from entering the woman`s vagina and practicing safe sex and for the women that would be the after pill which prevents unwanted pregnancies after sex, you don`t want to be the one guy or girl who wants to pay child support early just because you didn`t use a condom or a pill.**

**"Wait, so you`re telling me that rubber item can let me bang as many girls as I want? Sign me up" said another male student**

**"Hey quiet, don`t let this get to your head, geez I swear these guys are gonna become horndogs later in their lives," said the teacher as he sighed**

**"A condom huh?, guess I better pay more attention, this could come in handy with my relationship with Kotonoha," Makoto thought**

**When two people are having sex, it involves the male penis entering the woman`s vagina as shown as there which showed a diagram of what sex would look like which grossed out some of the students**

**"Oh my gosh, that must hurt doing that," said a female student**

**"I can`t look," said another female student as she tried to cover her eyes**

**However, with all of this being said, we highly encourage you to always have consent between both partners as underage or coercive sex is very illegal and can get you prosecuted for rape and requiring registering as a sex offender, so don`t be that person and always practice safe sex, that`s all folks as the video ended**

**"Damn never mind when I said I wanted to bang as many girls, I don`t wanna deal with all the possible consequences," said the guy who previously wanted as many girls as possible**

**"Anyways, I hope you learned something from this," said the teacher as the bell rang, for you guys control yourselves, I know some of you might go crazy after seeing this" the teacher added as everyone left class**

* * *

**Hallway after class**

"Yo bro, what`d you think about the film?" Taisuke asked Makoto

"It was alright, but I don`t think some of our classmates handled it too well" Makoto replied as Sekai approached him with Setsuna and Nanami

"Hey Makoto, wanna have lunch with us," Sekai asked

"Can`t you guys, I`m having lunch with someone else, I`ll see you later" Makoto said as he walked away

"I bet it`s with Kotonoha again," Sekai thought as she walked away

"I hope it`s not who I think it is," Nanami thought

**Rooftop Lunchtime**

"Hey sorry I`m a bit late," said Makoto as he opened the door

"No worries, I`m just glad you`re here," said Kotonoha as she waved towards him

"Yeah, good to see you, I just watched an interesting film before lunch," Makoto said as he drank his tea

"Oh, what was it?" Kotonoha asked out of the blue

"I think it was a sex-ed film," Makoto replied

"Oh that film, I think it`s required for all schools to show this to educate youth as well teen pregnancies are getting higher nowadays

"You think so?" Makoto asked

"Oh yeah, girls in high school girls nowadays sometimes have kids at our age cause they`re reckless and don`t make good choices" Kotonoha explained

"Huh, so that`s the path I almost went down before, thank goodness nothing actually happened," Makoto thought as he remembered what had happened in the past

"So anyway there`s something I`ve been meaning to ask you, has my mother been giving you a hard time?" Kotonoha asked

"Why do you ask that?" Makoto replied

"Well the truth is my mother has a reputation of being very strict with standards with her workers and some of these workers are experienced chefs who have been cooking for years, so I was worried you might be struggling a bit" Kotonoha explained

"Oh no worries, I`m doing fine at my job, in fact, she`s been generous enough by paying me more than what I would make working a regular job" Makoto replied, but at that moment his phone rang, "just a sec," Makoto said "Yes, Makoto speaking" Makoto replied as he picked up the call

"Ah Makoto, how have you been, I called to inform you since you`ve been one of the top employees, I`ve decided to give you this entire week of paid leave as a way of thanks for working so hard, that is all, see you on the job next week" Manami said to Makoto as she hung up

"A whole week off huh, what am I gonna do?" Makoto thought

"Well you could ask Kotonoha out on a date this week boss" Eros proposed

"I guess it wouldn`t hurt," Makoto thought, "hey Kotonoha are you free this Friday night?" Makoto asked

"I am, why is something going on then?" Kotonoha asked

"Well, the truth is your mother gave me a paid leave this week, so I`ve got some free time, so I was thinking why don`t we go on a date them?" Makoto asked

"Sure I`d like that" Kotonoha replied

"Perfect it`s a date then," Makoto said as the bell rang, "we should get going," Makoto said as he got up

"Yeah, I`ll see you in a bit," Kotonoha said as she left

"My second date huh?, I`m making more progress with Kotonoha than I did before," Makoto thought as he walked downstairs

* * *

**After School**

"Wonder what I should do for my date?" Makoto thought as he walked down the hallway, but his thought was interrupted by a loud voice

"So you`re really going out with the Whore of class 1-4, huh?" said a familiar voice

"Huh?, Katou, Nanami, what are you guys doing here?" Makoto asked as he saw Nanami and Katou with her trio of friends Kumi, Natsumi, and Minami

"We came here to confront you on who you`re dating currently" Katou pointed out

"You mean Kotonoha?" Makoto replied

"Yes her, what do you even see in her, she`s just a big titted whore who wants attention, I bet she`s probably seducing you with her body" Katou answered back

"How do you even know that? You barely even know her, you`ve always acted like this since we were younger, you hate women who have better qualities than you do" Makoto pointed out

"Well it`s true we don`t know her, but dating Kotonoha will lead to trouble down the road, so we think it`s best for you to end things with her and date a different girl to suits you maybe Sekai?" Nanami said to Makoto as she too did not like Kotonoha which that statement seemed to anger Makoto

"Listen, who I decide to date is my decision and nobody else`s, I`m also not about to let you badmouth my girlfriend like that, so listen Katou cause I know you`re going to go after her, don`t mess with her unless you really wanna piss me off" Makoto said to Katou with an angry glare

"Alright fine, we`ll leave her alone then, but I`m telling you this for your own good since most girls don`t like Kotonoha anyways so your popularity will take a nosedive," Katou said to Makoto still trying to convince him

"Who cares about popularity, I`m dating the girl that I truly love, so stay out of this" Makoto said as he left

"Damn, I guess he`s hellbent on dating Kotonoha and now he knows we don`t like him," said Nanami

"Katou, why don`t we give it rest already, I don`t even feel like bullying Kotonoha anymore" Minami proposed

"I agree, why don`t we do something more useful instead" Natsumi added

"You guys can do whatever you want, I`m not ready to accept this yet, this is war now," Katou said as she was still bent on making Kotonoha`s life hell

* * *

**Town Square**

"Damn it, why I gotta have more problems now, why can`t I just have a normal relationship without any interference," Makoto said as he slammed his fist on the bench

"I hate to say it, but it seems that your childhood friend Katou seems hellbent on stopping you, so don`t think this is the last you`ll hear of this" Eros explained

"But how do I solve this conflict?, I don`t want to resort to brute force or violence," Makoto thought

"Honestly you just gotta wait and see what happens and if the situation calls for it, so be it," Eros said to Makoto, but their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Onii-Chan" called out a voice out

"Itaru, what are you doing here on your own?" Makoto asked his little sister

"Oh, Daddy isn`t home today, so I decided to come to look for you," Itaru said as she hugged Makoto

"That damn father of mine, alright I`m going to go buy some stuff for dinner, stay with me," Makoto said as he took Itaru`s hand and they walked towards the market

"So what do you want for dinner?" Makoto asked as he gathered what he needed

"Can I try the new ramen that you made, everyone at school talks about it" Itaru responded

"She wants to try the Harem," Makoto thought, "I can, but can you handle a bit of spice?" Makoto asked

"Yes I can, Onii-Chan," Itaru said happily

"Alright, I`ll make that for dinner then," Makoto said as he grabbed the last of what he needed

**Makoto`s Apartment 7:00 pm**

"Geez Dad, if you`re gonna be working tonight, couldn`t you at least tell your own daughter," Makoto said through the phone to his estranged father

"My bad, must`ve forgotten since well, work is important," said his father

"Geez, I bet you`re banging another female?" Makoto said as he knew of his father`s sexual tendencies

"You bet I am, sex is the way of life," said his father as he was banging one of his nurses

"For Christ sakes at least wear a condom if you're going to do it, you`re gonna get an STD one of these days if you don`t" Makoto pleaded

"It`s fine, I`ve done this for many years and I`ve been fine, so just do your old man a favor and watch Itaru for the night, thanks," said his father as he hung up

"That damn bastard, how is he a father?" Makoto thought angrily

"Onii-Chan is everything alright?" Itaru asked

"Yes, everything`s fine, here with my phone while I prepare dinner," Makoto said as he handed her his phone and got to cooking

"So that`s your little sister huh?" Eros said to Makoto

"Yep, I have a younger sister who lives with my father," Makoto said as he prepared the broth

"So your father, you must have a pretty strained relationship with him," Eros asked Makoto

"Damn right I do, I barely even know anything about him," Makoto said as he put the noodles in to boil

"Are you ever going to speak to him?" Eros asked

"Beats me, if I`m going to talk to him, my mom can`t know or she`ll get really upset with me," Makoto said as he finished up the ramen, "Itaru the food is ready" Makoto called from the kitchen

"Coming Onii-chan," Itaru said as she went to the table

"Here`s your dinner, be careful it`s hot so blow on it" Makoto instructed

"Thanks, Onii-chan," Itaru said as she began eating

"So how`s Dad?" Makoto asked Itaru

"He`s still bringing home women and sometimes younger girls, I hate him for that" Itaru responded with a pout

"I see," Makoto said, "damn bastard still wants to bang everything that moves and breathes, he`s a walking STD if anything," Makoto thought angrily, but his thoughts were interrupted by Itaru

"Onii-chan, who`s this beautiful girl in the picture with you?" Itaru asked

"Oh that`s my girlfriend Kotonoha" Makoto explained

"Onii-chan got a girlfriend, when can I meet her?" Itaru asked

"Maybe one of these days, anyways finish up dinner, then take a bath and I`ll read you a bedtime story later," Makoto said to Itaru

"Ok Onii-chan," Itaru said as she ate

**9:30 pm**

"Alright she`s sound asleep and tucked in," Makoto thought as he finished the bedtime story and walked out the room and into the living room

"What am I gonna do with myself?" Makoto thought as he grabbed a drink and walked onto the balcony to reflect on his situation

"Well, you just gotta be patient and play your cards right," Eros said to Makoto

"But how though?" Makoto thought as he took a sip from his drink

"If you really need help, maybe ask for help from your boy Taisuke or anyone else that you trust, they might be able to back you up when it comes to confronting those who don`t like Kotonoha" Eros proposed

"Man Eros, this is where the real battle starts now," Makoto thought as he went back inside

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to finish as I still had a few midterms to deal with, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think of this chapter, next chapter may be posted sometime this week so see you all in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Love Alliance vs Evil

**Friday after school 3:45 pm**

"Well it`s time for my second date," Makoto thought as he waited outside of the school for Kotonoha

"Are you prepared for the date, got enough money, smell nice and most importantly got the condom on you?" Eros asked while joking on the last part

"Wait what?!" Makoto said

"I`m just kidding, don`t jump the gun too soon, just keep it hidden should things go to tier 4" Eros explained

"Yeah yeah, I`ve got everything prepared," Makoto said as he heard a voice approaching

"Makoto-Kun, sorry I`m late, were you waiting long?" Kotonoha asked

"Nah, not too long, everything alright?" Makoto asked

"Oh, just Katou wanted the student council work done, so I took it with me instead" Kotonoha explained

"Damn it Katou, can`t you just accept facts?" Makoto thought to seem annoyed to the situation, "shall we get going?" Makoto asked

"Yeah, let`s go then," Kotonoha said as they left, but as they walked Makoto texted someone to help him out tonight

**Phone conversation**

**Makoto: Taisuke, I need you to keep our back secured from Katou and her gang, I don`t trust that she`ll keep quiet after our argument, so if they try anything to disrupt our date, stop them, I`ve given you some equipment to use should the situation need it**

**Taisuke: I got you bro and in exchange for helping me out, you`ll get a good word to Hikari for me?**

**Makoto: Yeah I got you, just keep the close pursuit while keeping our backs, but don`t make it too obvious you`re following us or Kotonoha`s gonna get suspicious**

**Taisuke: Leave it to me, you have fun on your date**

**Makoto: Thanks, I knew I could count on you**

**Taisuke: No problem, where are you headed first**

**Makoto: We`ll be heading towards the town square to have some fun, then we`ll stop by the Radish for dinner and I`ll escort her home from there, got it?**

**Taisuke: Yeah, I`ll following pursuit now**

"Makoto, who are you texting?" Kotonoha asked seeming curious

"Just Taisuke, he needed the homework" Makoto replied

"Oh good, I thought you were texting someone else," Kotonoha said with a sigh of relief

"Why would I do that when I`ve got you," Makoto said

"Oh you," Kotonoha said while clinging on to Makoto

**Meanwhile with Katou and the trio following them**

"Just look at her, clinging on to Makoto like a parasite, it`s disgusting," Katou said as she gagged

"I`ll say, let`s crash this date and humiliate her" Kumi added

"Listen I know that we don`t like Kotonoha, but don`t you think this is going too far to ruin a person`s life?" Minami replied as she wasn`t as bent on ruining their date

"Stop being a wuss, we gotta take out the trash," said Natsumi

"Alright, let`s follow them," Katou said as they walked to the town square

**Back to Makoto and Kotonoha**

"Where are we going?" Kotonoha asked

"Anywhere you would like to go?" Makoto asked

"I`d like to stop by the bookstore, I want to pick out a new book" Kotonoha replied

"Alright, let`s go there then," Makoto said as they went inside the bookstore

**Bookstore**

"I`m gonna look for a book for myself, you can look around yourself," Kotonoha said as she walked around

"Yeah, just look for me when you`re done," Makoto said as he looked around

"You`re just gonna leave her to herself?" Eros asked

"Sure why not, gotta give her some space and let her feel comfortable," Makoto said as he looked through the shelves, "I wonder if they got some good cookbooks around here, might wanna try some new recipes," Makoto thought

"Smart approach I guess, seems you`ve learned from your first date," Eros thought

"All right, I`ll pick up these cookbooks and this book on healthy relationships," Makoto said as he had picked out several books to buy, "Kotonoha, did you manage to find the book you needed?" Makoto called out to Kotonoha

"Yeah, I found it, let`s get going then," Kotonoha said as they walked up to the counter

**After the Bookstore**

"By the way, what`d you pick up?" Kotonoha asked

"Just some cookbooks and stuff" Makoto replied

"I see, you must want to try out different recipes," Kotonoha said, "do you wanna stop by the arcade?"

"The arcade?" Makoto replied seeming a bit surprised

"Yeah, I want to try out some of the games," Kotonoha said to Makoto

If you say so, let`s go then" Makoto said as they held hands and walked into the arcade

**In the arcade**

"So what do you want to try out?" Makoto asked

"This game," Kotonoha said as she pointed to a dance machine

"Oh, Dance Revolution?, I didn`t know you had interest in this game," Makoto asked seeming surprised

"Yeah I`ve heard that this game is popular, how do you play this?" Kotonoha asked

"Oh, the way this game works is you move your feet around these four arrows and you have to follow where the arrows show you, here I`ll show you," Makoto said as he showed a round of Dance Revolution

"That looks like fun, let me try," Kotonoha said as she got on the other side of the platform

"Alright, but I won`t go easy on you," Makoto said as they started the song

**After 10 minutes**

"That was fun, let`s try something else," Kotonoha said as she wiped the sweat off her face

"Sure, you wanna try the claw machines?" Makoto asked

"Why not, I think Kokoro wants one of the prizes in the machine," Kotonoha said as they went towards the machine

"Alright, let`s see what you got," Makoto said as he watched Kotonoha try to win the prize

**10 more minutes later**

"This is so hard, why can`t I win this?" Kotonoha said as she kept losing

"Here, let me give you a hand," Makoto said as he came behind her and took her hand while guiding her

"Makoto-Kun?" Kotonoha asked while blushing

"Don`t worry about it, I`ll help you out" Makoto said as he guided her, "the secret to this is to move the crane like this and there you go, you`ve won" Makoto said as they won the prize

"Hooray, thanks Makoto-Kun," Kotonoha said as she took her prize from the machine

"Alright, now that we`re finished, why don`t we get something to eat" Makoto proposed

"I was thinking the same thing too, I`m hungry, where should we go then?" Kotonoha asked

"Let`s go to the Radish for dinner," Makoto replied

"Sure that sounds great, let`s go then," Kotonoha said as they left the arcade

* * *

**Outside of the Radish on Taisuke`s side**

"Playing lookout sure isn`t easy, but I gotta do it for the sake of Makoto, " Taisuke thought as he heard his phone ring

**Text conversation**

**Makoto: Hey, how`s the situation looking?**

**Taisuke: I saw Katou and her gang around, they`re probably looking for you**

**Makoto: Shit, this isn`t looking good, where did you last see them?**

**Taisuke: I think I saw them around the town square and saying something about checking the Radish?**

**Makoto: That means they`re not far from here, I gonna need you inside the restaurant for backup**

**Taisuke: How am I gonna do that?, I stand out too much, I`m a regular there**

"Taisuke, what the heck are you doing outside of a restaurant, I hope for your sake you`re not sneaking looks at other girls," said Hikari as she approached him from behind

"Hikari?!, what are on earth are you doing here?!" Taisuke said as he fell back on the floor from the shock

"That`s my line, answer my question" Hikari demanded

"Well, the truth is..." Taisuke said before he stopped as he saw Katou and her gang, "shit!, hide" Taisuke said as he pulled Hikari behind a bush much to her surprise

"Taisuke, what are you doing?!, don`t tell me this is your plan to get a feel of a girl is it?" Hikari yelled

"Keep your voice down, they might see us" Taisuke replied, "the truth is Makoto asked me to help keep his date running smoothly" Taisuke explained to Hikari

"They`re just going on a date, why would he need you to help him out?" Hikari asked

"Well it`s because of them," Taisuke said as he pointed through the opening of the bush to Katou and her gang

"Those three? What about them?" Hikari asked

"They`re trying to get in the way of Kotonoha`s date, you know they constantly bully her every day" Taisuke explained

"I guess that it would make sense that they want to crash the date, but what can you even do about this?" Hikari asked

"Well I`ll just warn Makoto when they`re coming and try to keep them away from her, since your here, why don`t you help me out?" Taisuke asked Hikari

"Why should I help you out? Even if I do, what`s in it for me?" Hikari asked

"All right, if you help me out, I`ll take you out on a date this weekend" Taisuke proposed to Hikari which caused her to turn red

"A date?!, how do you even know if I like you? You don`t pay any attention to me" Hikari asked

"Makoto spilled the beans for me, apparently you`ve had the hots for me since middle and I didn`t notice at all, so I apologize for that" Taisuke replied

"All right, what do you want me to do?" Hikari asked

"Apparently Makoto needs me inside, so he provided me with disguises for this purpose, just put one on," Taisuke said as he opened his bag and pulled out the disguises

"All right, let`s get this over with," Hikari said as she picked a disguise out

**Back to Makoto and Kotonoha**

"Hello, welcome to the Radish, oh hey Makoto," said Sekai as she works part-time at her mother`s restaurant

"Hey Sekai, oh hey Setsuna, I didn`t know you worked here as well," Makoto said as he saw Sekai and Setsuna in their waitress uniforms

"Well I need extra money, so you`re on a date with her?" Setsuna asked

"Yeah, she`s my girlfriend of course, anyways table for two please" Makoto replied

"Sure thing, follow me," Sekai said as she led them to their tables

**Taisuke and Hikari`s side**

"Man I look ridiculous in this" Hikari said as she walked inside with wireframe glasses and wearing a black wig

"Hey, I look great in this," Taisuke said as he was wearing a black shirt with a red tie and wearing sunglasses, "party for two please, I would like the table closest to that couple over, there," Taisuke said to Setsuna pointing to Makoto`s table

"Sure thing," Setsuna said as she took them there

**Katou and her gang**

"Well, we`re here, let`s go humiliate that bitch," Katou said as they entered the restaurant

"Katou, I don`t think this is a good idea, we`re going to be harassing her in a public area, what if people find out and we get in trouble" Minami pleaded

"Stopping being such a pussy, nothing`s going happen, we`re not gonna get caught, there`s no one here" Kumi replied

"All right, let`s get this over with," Natsumi said as they entered the restaurant, "table for four, please"

**Makoto and Kotonoha**

"So what are you going to be having?" Makoto asked

"I`ll just have what you`re having" Kotonoha replied

"Okay two orders of the Harem it is then," Makoto said to Sekai as she took their order

"Sure thing, but Makoto, it`s busy inside, so we might need help in the kitchen" Sekai explained

"All right I guess I`m gonna be in the kitchen for a bit, sit tight for a bit Kotonoha, I`ll be back in a few," Makoto said as he headed to the kitchen

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Katou and her gang might try to make a move on her while you`re in the kitchen?" Eros said to Makoto as he knew about the situation

"It`ll be fine, I`ll just cook something up real quick, nothing should happen around that time," Makoto thought as he went into the kitchen

"All right he`s gone, let`s make our move now," Katou said as they walked towards the table

"Shit they`re here," Taisuke and Hikari thought as they kept low and tried to see what was going on, "Taisuke keep watch of the situation, I`m gonna videotape this in case things go south," Hikari said as she took her phone out and started recording

"Well, well, if it isn`t the Whore of Sakakino High," said Katou as she and her gang approached Kotonoha

"What are you doing here?" Kotonoha asked seeming a bit scared

"Well, we`re here to take out the trash and that trash is you," said Kumi as she took a glass of water and poured it over Kotonoha

"What was that for?" Kotonoha asked seeming a bit shocked

"That`s for being a slut and using your body to seduce Makoto, you don`t deserve him, he`s wasting his time with you," Katou said as she poured another glass of water over her

"Stop, please leave me alone" Kotonoha pleaded

"It`s time for your punishment, girls grab her!" Katou instructed as the trio all grabbed Kotonoha to keep her from moving

"Shit, this is really bad now," Taisuke thought as he quickly tried to text Makoto to get out her quick

**In the kitchen**

"Almost finished," Makoto thought as he tended to the broth, but a text message interrupted his thought, "a text from Taisuke, what could it be?" he wondered as he read the text

**Taisuke" SOS bro, Katou and her gang got to her while you were gone in the kitchen, they`re about to hurt her it seems, get your ass out here fast!**

"Shit, what the fuck?! Those damn bitches I`ll make them pay" Makoto thought in anger as he ran out of the kitchen, "hold the fort down for a bit, I gotta take care of a situation outside" he yelled

**Back to Katou and Kotonoha**

"Why are you doing this? I haven`t done anything to you" Kotonoha asked

"That is true, but your very existence bothers us to where we feel we need to get rid of you" Katou explained

"Please don`t hurt me" Kotonoha pleaded

"Too late bitch, suffer!" Katou said as she closed in to slap Kotonoha

"Makoto-Kun, please help me" Kotonoha pleaded in her mind

***SLAP***

"Hope you learned bitch," Katou said with a smirk, but her smirk quickly changed after she realized what she had just slapped as it wasn`t Kotonoha, but rather it was Makoto`s arm

"I thought I warned you to not bother her again beforehand," Makoto said to Katou with a glare, "sorry I left you alone in the first place," Makoto said apologizing to Kotonoha

"What are you still doing, hanging around this slut, she`s using her body to get with you" Katou yelled, but Makoto bitchslapped her for trying to hurt Kotonoha

"Listen Katou, I don`t care that we`re childhood friends if you try to hurt my girlfriend like that ever again, I`ll make you pay, this is your last warning," Makoto said to Katou

"What the fuck do you think you`re doing to Katou?" Kumi yelled as she tried to slap Makoto, but a mysterious figure stopped her

"That`s enough out of you, you disgust me with your actions," Hikari said as she took off her disguise

"Hikari?!, what the fuck are you doing helping her out?" Katou said in disbelief

"You guys have gone too far to harass someone who hasn`t done anything wrong to you, we`re going to put an end to this" Hikari replied

"How are you gonna do that? The school won`t believe anything you say without any evidence, we`ll just deny that this happened" Katou said with confidence

"That`s where you`re wrong," Hikari said as she pulled out her phone with the video of them harassing Kotonoha

"How did you get that?!" Katou asked

"Well, while you were busy harassing Kotonoha, I set up a camera to record everything that was happening, bet you didn`t see that coming?" Hikari said with a smirk

"Give me that damn phone!, delete it now!," Katou said as she lunged towards Hikari

"I don`t think so, Taisuke!" Hikari yelled as Taisuke came out of hiding

"Taisuke?!, you`re here too?!" Katou said as she was shocked

"You`re not gonna get in our way, it`s over, give it up," Taisuke said while shielding Hikari, "we`ve got the evidence here unless you want the school to know what you`ve been doing, I suggest you leave Kotonoha alone or this video will be exposed to everyone" Hikari said to Katou

"Come on, let`s get out of here, I don`t wanna get in any more trouble" Minami pleaded

"As much as I hate to say it, we should just put this all behind us, they have the evidence of our doings and can ruin us at any time," Kumi said agreeing with Minami

"Damn it, let`s get out of here, don`t think this is all over, I`ll be back," Katou said as she left with the trio

"I`m glad that`s over with," Hikari said as she sighed, "Kotonoha you`re soaking wet, Sekai, can you get me a towel quickly?" Hikari asked as she noticed that Kotonoha was still wet

"Sure thing," Sekai said as she quickly got a towel for Kotonoha

"Hey bro, sorry I wasn`t much of help, I didn`t want to blow my cover as you told me so I stay hidden," Taisuke said to Makoto

"Don`t sweat it, I should be thanking you and Hikari for getting the evidence we need to put an end to this" Makoto said to Taisuke, "Kotonoha, this bullying you`ve endured, it seems that we have the evidence that we can use against should they try and come back" Makoto said as he hugged Kotonoha

"Makoto-Kun, thank you," Kotonoha said as deep down, she was relieved that it seemed over

"Anyways, since you helped me out today, dinner is on me tonight, I`ll be making dinner for all of us, can you two stay with Kotonoha while I prepare the food?" Makoto asked

"Yeah we got you" Taisuke and Hikari replied

* * *

**After some cooking in the kitchen**

"You`re going on a date this weekend?!" Makoto said as he seemed shocked that Taisuke of all people actually got a date

"Hey give me some credit bro, I finally got it right," Taisuke said with a chuckle

"So who`s the lucky lady then?" Makoto asked

"Well it with Hikari of course," Taisuke replied cheerfully

"You finally tied the loose ends, my boy!" Makoto said as both Makoto and Taisuke celebrated

"Boys, they`ll always be the same," Hikari said as she sighed while watching the two celebrate as if they had just won the lottery

"Kuroda-san, congratulations on finding a boyfriend," Kotonoha said to Hikari

"What? we`re not boyfriend or girlfriend just yet, I don`t know him all that well" Hikari replied

"Well it may seem like that, but Taisuke seems to care about you" Kotonoha added

"You think so?" Hikari asked as she knew that Taisuke barely paid any attention to her at all

"Give him a chance, I`m sure he`ll be good to you" Kotonoha proposed

"I guess I could give it a try," Hikari thought, "we must be hungry after all of this let`s eat" Makoto added they all dug in

**After dinner 8:30 pm**

"That hit the spot, you`re a damn good cook Makoto," Taisuke said they were outside of the Radish

"Oh stop, you`re embarrassing me," Makoto said, "anyways I`m gonna take Kotonoha home" Makoto added

"Alright, I`ll walk Hikari home then, see you, Taisuke said as both couples went their separate ways

**Kotonoha`s house 9:20 pm**

"Hey thanks for taking me out today, Kotonoha said to Makoto outside of the gate

"It was my pleasure, you're not mad about what happened earlier right? I know I shouldn`t have left you all by yourself" Makoto apologized once again

"It`s alright Makoto-Kun, I didn`t get hurt so it`s okay, how did you know that I was being harassed by them?" Kotonoha asked

"Well Katou has always been manipulative since we were kids, she`ll do anything to get what she wants, sometimes she can be a real bitch about it" Makoto replied

"I see, I hope I haven`t caused too much trouble between you two, said Kotonoha

"Nah, it`ll be fine, I know she doesn`t like me dating you, but from what I noticed, it seems that her other friends might not want to engage in the bullying any longer for their sake

"When you came to rescue me, it made me happy, you looked like Prince Charming out there, Kotonoha said as he clung onto Makoto

"Yeah, I`m always gonna be there to protect you," Makoto said but was cut off by a kiss on the lips from Kotonoha

"I`ll see you in school Monday Prince Charming," Kotonoha said as she walked into her house

"Let`s get it, bro, you fucking did it," Eros said while pumping his fist

"Eros, I`m so happy right now I could pass out, anyways let`s go home, it`s late," Makoto said as they walked towards the train station, "Prince Charming huh?" Makoto thought as he smiled on the way home

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter, sorry this took a while as I had papers and projects to work on during this week, let me know if you prefer shorter or longer chapters to this, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think, next chapter update maybe next week possibly, I`ll see how much time I have to work on it, see you all in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: Unrequited Love Fulfilled

**Taisuke`s House 7:30 am**

"Man last night was crazy," Taisuke thought while still sleeping, "I had to play wingman to Makoto and stop those bitches from hurting Kotonoha,"

"I think I`m forgetting something, oh shit!, that`s right I promised a date with Hikari this weekend" which woke Taisuke up right away, "I should arrange a date with her," Taisuke said as he looked through his phone, "wait a minute, I don`t have her number, shit!" Taisuke thought as he had forgotten to get her number

"Think Taisuke think, what should you do?" he thought, "wait that`s it, I know who to call, Yo Makoto, I need your help" Taisuke yelled through his phone as he called Makoto for help

"Taisuke, what do you want so early in the morning, it`s 7:40 for god sakes," Makoto said through his phone as he was still tired from the events of last night

"Dude I promised Hikari a date to get her to help me out, but I don`t have her number, you wouldn`t happen to have it would you?" Taisuke asked

"Shit bro, no I don`t have her number" Makoto answered

"Damn, how am I gonna find her then?" Taisuke asked

"Actually her family owns a sweets shop/cafe two of them actually if I remember correctly she works part-time at a store named Sweets Ohara, maybe check there and see if you can find her" Makoto proposed

"Alright thanks, bro, I`ll go check it out there," Taisuke said as he hung up, "now I just gotta find this shop," Taisuke thought as he walked downstairs

**Enter Ayumu Inou, a businessman and Taisuke`s father**

"Morning Taisuke, what are you doing up so early? It`s not like you to be up so early" Ayumu said to Taisuke

"Oh hey Dad, I`m just trying to figure out where to find this sweets shop," Taisuke said as he sat at the table drinking a glass of water

"What sweets shop are you talking about? I might know about it" Ayumu asked seeming a bit curious

"The name of the shop is called Sweets Ohara" Taisuke replied

"Oh that store, I know where it is, I`m a regular there, I think the owner has a daughter about your age, is there a reason why you needed to know the location?" Ayumu explained

"Well I may have promised that girl a date if she helped me out and I don`t feel like going back on my word," Taisuke said boldly

"I see, so you`re going on a date then, you`re growing up eh son?, I wish I was still as young as you are, anyways I`ll give you one of my good outfits and some money for your date, go brush your teeth and wash your face and put some gel on your hair, I`m gonna take you there since I`m stopping there for some breakfast" Ayumu told Taisuke

"Yeah sure thing, thanks Dad," Taisuke said as he headed to the bathroom

**Later in Ayumu`s room**

"How about this outfit?" Ayumu said as he pulled out an outfit

"Hmm, you got anything in black?" Taisuke asked

"Yeah, try this one" Ayumu said as he pulled out a black Polo dress shirt with some khakis on

"Yeah I like this one, let`s go with this one then, by the way why do you have some many outfits?," Taisuke said as he took the outfit

"Well I`m a businessman so I gotta have many outfits, anyways here`s 17,000 yen for your date," Ayumu said handing Taisuke some cash

"That`s a lot of cash, are you sure?" Taisuke asked

"Yes, the most important thing for a successful date is to make sure the guy pays before the lady, anyways here are some mints and a pair of condoms to stash away," Ayumu said while handing Taisuke the items

"A condom, what do I need this for?" Taisuke asked

"Trust me, don`t make the same mistakes as I did when I was your age," Ayumu said as he too had relationships with too many women and having many kids as a result., "anyways let`s get going," Ayumu said as he took his car keys and headed for his Mazda CX-3

**On the way to the store**

"So how`s work Dad?" Taisuke asked

"It`s just the usual nothing much, how about you?" Ayumu asked Taisuke

"Well I think I realize that I`ve ignored this girl who truly loved me all this time" Taisuke replied still feeling a bit guilty inside

"Don`t worry about it, you`ll get a chance to redeem yourself, anyways we`re here" Ayumu said as he pulled up to a big store

* * *

**Sweets Ohara 10:00 am**

"Wow this place is huge," Taisuke said as they walked up to it

"Yeah, it`s not just a sweets shop, it`s also a cafe as well, let`s go inside then," Ayumu said as they walked in, "table for two please"

"Sure thing," said a waitress, "so what`ll it be today?" asked the waitress, but Ayumu whispered something into the waitress`s ear, "I see right away sir," said the waitress as she headed towards the back and a man came out of a door

Mr. Inou, how have you been?" said the gentleman as he shook his hand

Mr. Kuroda, long time no see" Ayumu said as they shook hands, "by the way this is my son Taisuke," Ayumu said as he pointed towards him

"Nice to meet you, son, how do you do?" said to Taisuke as he shook his hand

"Nice to meet you, sir," Taisuke said, "so what brings you into my fine shop?" asked Mr. Kuroda

"Is Hikari in today? I wanted to take her out on a date" Taisuke said nervously as he hoped he didn`t say the wrong thing, but instead of that Mr. Kuroda smiled

"My Hikari finally found a boyfriend, Hikari get out for a minute" Mr. Kuroda yelled in which Hikari came out with her uniform

"Oh hey Hikari," Taisuke said as he waved towards her much to her chagrin, "come with me, we need to talk," Hikari said as she grabbed Taisuke with her eye twitching in anger and took him into the hallway

"I`m gonna go to work, good luck son," Ayumu said as he took his coffee and croissant and left

"All right Taisuke, what the hell are you doing at my job?!" Hikari demanded

"Hey now, there`s no need to yell, the reason I came is I was gonna go on a date with you today, but I don`t have your number so I decided to come myself and see you" Taisuke explained

"A date today?, I have work today, so I`m sorry, but we`ll have to reschedule another time" Hikari replied, but a voice cut them off, "Hikari, why don`t you go on your date today, we can handle everything here today" said Mrs. Kuroda as she walked up to them, "nice to meet you, I`m Hikari`s mother" said Mrs. Kuroda as she introduced herself to Taisuke

"Nice to meet you, Ma`am," Taisuke said as he noticed that Mrs. Kuroda looked just like Hikari, but had a bigger chest to which Taisuke paid pretty close attention much to Hikari`s displeasure

"Where do you think you`re looking?" Hikari said as she pulled Taisuke`s cheek, "Owww, alright I`ll stop" Taisuke pleaded

"Oh my, do you like older women?" Mrs. Kuroda said as she playfully clung on to Taisuke

"Mom!, get off of him" Hikari pouted

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding, why you come with me for a bit, I`ve got something for you for your date, you won`t mind would you Taisuke?" Mrs. Kuroda said to her daughter

"No, it`s quite alright," Taisuke said

"What is it?" Hikari asked as they left

**10 minutes later**

"Sorry for the wait, Hikari come on out" Mrs. Kuroda called out as Hikari came out wearing a red dress and light lipstick while wearing heels with her hair to which Taisuke`s jaw dropped

"Damn she is smoking!" Taisuke thought as he turned red

"Stop staring at me so much, you`re embarrassing me," Hikari said as they both looked at each embarrassed

"I think you both look great, anyways off you two go" Mrs. Kuroda said as she waved them off

* * *

**Town Square 10:40 pm**

"This is so ridiculous, why`d she make me wear heels, I can`t walk in this shit" Hikari complained as she needed Taisuke to hold her hand while they walked so she wouldn`t fall down

"It`s kinda funny watching you walk in heels" Taisuke with a goofy grin

"Shut up Taisuke, stop teasing me," Hikari said as she pouted. "why do you even want to go on a date with me anyway, you`d probably prefer to look at other girls knowing you" Hikari added

"Damn, you don`t have to crush my confidence that quick, I`m taking you out on a date because I always keep my word, so I`ll take you anywhere you want, got anything in mind?" Taisuke asked

"Well, let`s see if you`re really boyfriend material, I want to go clothes shopping at the mall" Hikari replied

"Sure thing, let`s go then, let me take your hand so you don't fall," Taisuke said as he took her hand as they walked to the mall

**The mall 11:10 pm**

"So where do you wanna go?" Taisuke asked as they went up the elevator

"Well I wanna get some new clothes and stop by the lingerie store, I need a new bra" Hikari replied

"The lingerie store? Oh boy this is gonna be a challenge" Taisuke thought as they went into the first store

**Clothing Store 11:20 pm**

"So what do you think about this one?" Hikari asked as she came out of the dressing room with an outfit after trying a couple out

"Looks pretty good" Taisuke replied seeming bored

"You don`t seem too interested in this" Hikari said as she noticed Taisuke`s tone

"Ehh, clothes shopping isn`t really my thing" Taisuke replied

"I guess guys wouldn`t like this, after all, let me just buy this outfit, stop by the lingerie store and then let`s get something to eat," Hikari said as they were finished at the clothing store

"Hang out, I`m gonna buy something real quick," Taisuke said as he quickly looked around the store, "what could he be trying to buy?" Hikari thought as she watched him

**Lingerie Store 12:40 pm**

"Hikari`s gonna be in the changing room for a while might look around," Taisuke thought as he waited, "wow, there`s a lot of pretty girls here, not to mention they`ve got nice asses," he thought lecherously, but a thought interrupted him

"Hey, go in for a peek, it`s okay, she likes you," said his lecherous side

"Nah, don`t do it, if you do, you might just ruin chances with her," said his angel side

"Ah, can both of you shut up!" Taisuke thought to himself, but then he heard a thud in the changing room

"Hikari, are you alright?" Taisuke said as he rushed into the changing room to check on her, but turned red upon on what he saw as Hikari was still in the middle of trying out lingerie

"GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" Hikari yelled as she gave Taisuke a huge slap to the face

**Afterward 1:30 pm**

"Oww, that really hurt," Taisuke said as clutched his face

"That`s what you get for trying to creep on me" Hikari replied as they left the mall

"Anyways, why don`t we sit down for a bit at the park, you must be tired from all the walking" Taisuke proposed as they sat down on a bench, "wait here for a sec, I`ll buy us some drinks," Taisuke said as he headed towards a vending machine

"He`s so hopeless," Hikari thought, "but I`ve been in love with him since we were in middle school, I even did the famous cell phone charm to get his attention, but now he pays attention to me, so I should be happy," she thought, but at that moment Taisuke came back

"Here, you must be thirsty, I didn`t quite know what drink you wanted so I got something safe an orange soda," Taisuke said as he took a sip of his Sprite

"Thanks, Taisuke can I ask you something?" Hikari asked

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Taisuke asked

"What do like about me?" Hikari asked

"Well, I-" Taisuke said before a raindrop hit him, "aww shit, it`s raining, let`s book it," Taisuke said as he took Hikari`s hand, "why don`t we stop by my place, it`s not too far from here" Hikari pointed out, "Sure thing, I don`t have any better ideas, lead the way" Taisuke said as they ran from the rain

* * *

**Hikari`s Place 2:00 pm**

"Your place is near your shop?" Taisuke asked

"Yeah it`s more convenient for us" Hikari replied, why don`t we chill here for now, it seems that my parents won`t be home for a while" Hikari proposed as she wiped herself off

"I`m down," Taisuke said as he dried himself off, "what do you wanna do?" Taisuke asked

"Why don`t we watch a movie then?" Hikari asked as she picked out a movie from the shelf

"Sure, bring on the popcorn," Taisuke said as they sat on the couch

**After the movie 4:30 pm**

"That was a good movie, but why`d you pick a horror movie if you can`t handle it?" Taisuke asked after the movie finished

"Shut up, I thought I could handle it," Hikari replied as she didn`t want to admit that she wanted to scare Taisuke

"I`m starving right now, why don`t we get some takeout?" Taisuke said as he got up

"Why don`t we have dinner here tonight?" Hikari proposed

"Wait, you can cook?" Taisuke asked which got an angry response from Hikari as she punched Taisuke across the head

"What are you trying to say?! I can`t cook? why you!" Hikari said as she began hitting him

"Alright calm down, geez I was only joking, alright, you want me to help you with dinner?" Taisuke asked

"It`s fine, I`ll do it myself, so just sit back," Hikari said as she put on her apron

"Wow, she has wife potential with that" Taisuke thought as he watched her make dinner

**30 minutes later**

"Food`s ready," Hikari said as she put the food down on the table

"Alright, let`s eat then," Taisuke said as he dug in, "wow this is pretty good, seconds please," Taisuke said as he loved the food

"I`m just glad he`s enjoying it," Hikari thought as she was relieved that she didn`t mess up

**After Dinner 6:00 pm**

"Wow, I`m so full that I feel like an elephant" Taisuke said as he laid back as his stomach looked like that of a pregnant woman

"What am I gonna do with you? I told you not to overdo it" Hikari sighed

"Well, your cooking was so good, I couldn`t help myself, food tastes better when it`s made from someone you care about," Taisuke said as he picked his teeth with a toothpick to which Hikari blushed

"You really mean that? I mean I haven`t seen you show it" Hikari replied

"That true that I don`t show it, the reason I don`t is the fact that I still haven`t gotten over Kumi, the girl that hangs out with Katou and has a headband, I had a crush on her, but she wasn`t interested in me as she had a boyfriend, I cried during our junior high graduation when I found out, so I really haven`t been the same since" Taisuke explained

"I`m sorry to hear that, I had no idea," Hikari said

"It`s alright, I`m telling you this because you`re pretty close to me" Taisuke replied to which Hikari got up from her seat

"Taisuke, why don`t you go take a bath, you must be tired" Hikari proposed

"I guess I could use a bath to refresh myself," Taisuke said as he went to the bathroom

"Alright, this time I`ll really tell you my true feelings," Hikari said as she went to her room to grab something

**Bathroom**

"Ahh, just what I needed," Taisuke said as he leaned back, "maybe Hikari is wife material, who knew she could cook," he thought as he proceeded to have a sexual fantasy of seeing Hikari wearing nothing but an apron with her hair down likely from the heat, but he heard a knock that snapped him out of it

"Taisuke, I`m coming in," Hikari said through the door

"Uh yeah sure, come on in," Taisuke said, "she`s coming into the bathroom the same time as me, is this the famous urban legend of a couple being born," he thought which at that moment Hikari walked in wearing the school swimming outfit for girls much to Taisuke`s disappointment

"Why the long face?, I bet you were hoping to see me naked weren`t you, you pervert," Hikari said to Taisuke

"Nah, but this ain`t bad," Taisuke said with a pervert look

"Anyways, get out so I can wash your back" Hikari replied to which Taisuke got out, but unfortunately he forgot to cover himself up and while he was fantasizing earlier his lower bottom got excited to which Hikari got a full display of

"Ekkk, PUT THAT MONSTER AWAY, YOU PERVERT!" Hikari screamed as she proceeded to slap Taisuke across the face

"Ouch," Taisuke said as he rubbed his face after the slap

"It`s your fault for not covering up," Hikari said as she scrubbed his back, "how does that feel?" Hikari asked Taisuke

"It feels great, it`s better than doing it myself" Taisuke replied which at that moment Hikari put herself on his back

"Hikari?!" Taisuke said as he was surprised Hikari put herself on him

"Taisuke, you never did answer my question, how do you feel about me?" Hikari asked

"Well the truth is I kinda like you, you seem so nice and gentle even though you slap me sometimes, I think it`s worth it having a girlfriend, so yes I like you" Taisuke replied with a smile on his face

"Can I tell you something?" Hikari asked him, "yeah sure go ahead, I`m all ears" Taisuke replied

"The truth is I`ve been in love with you since we were in middle school, I`m happy that you`ve finally acknowledged me after all this time" Hikari finally confessed

"So what Makoto told me was true" Taisuke thought, "in that case, Hikari? will you be my girlfriend and make me a happy man?" Taisuke asked Hikari which shocked her brining her to tears

"You big idiot!, yes I want to be your girlfriend!" Hikari replied as they both hugged, "yes I finally did it, I got a girlfriend" Taisuke thought as he cried inside his mind

"One more thing though" Hikari pointed out, "you have to promise that you won`t look at women lecherously and only pay attention to me, also I`m the only girl that can kiss you deal?" Hikari asked

"She sounds just like a tsundere, but I`m game" Taisuke thought, "all right, I promise" Taisuke replied as they shared their first kiss afterward

"Taisuke, let`s stay here for a bit longer" Hikari said as she clung onto Taisuke

"Sure" Taisuke said as they stayed for a bit longer

**Afterwards 7:50 pm**

"It`s getting pretty late, I should get going, I`ll see you soon" Taisuke said as he leaned in and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah, I`ll see you soon" Hikari replied as Taisuke left

"Man that was a great date, wait don`t tell me I forgot to get her number!" Taisuke thought as this whole time he had forgetten, but fortunately a text message on his phone cleared up his worries

**Hikari: Call me soon, here`s my number on the text just in case **

"Thank goodness, she gave me her number" Taisuke thought as he had a smile on his face on the way home

**Taisuke`s House 8:20 pm**

"I`m home" Taisuke said as he walked through the door

"Oh welcome home, why are you grinning some much" asked his older sister Miki

"Oh nothing much" Taisuke said as he went up to his room, "huh, did my little bro finally get laid?" Miki thought

"I`m so happy, I don`t even care about my problems now that I have a girlfriend" Taisuke thought as he plopped down on his bed with a stupid grin on his face

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this chapter was a bit different as it was my attempt to write a filler chapter following the previous chapter**

**Let me know if you want something like this to appear more often, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think**

**Next chapter update will likely be sometime this week, see you in the next chapter, Peace**


End file.
